Burning
by JaneIsles
Summary: A series of (usually smutty) oneshots including Regina and Maleficent because I love them together and I believe they have so much tension and they're so sexy. Enjoy.
1. Slow Burn

Regina knew she was watching her. She felt her eyes on her own body; so intensely that it made her skin prickle. She knew it without having to check. She'd known her long enough. Much to her dismay it took a lot more strength then she had anticipated to resist that urge; to turn her head and face Maleficent who was sitting almost right in front of her.

Regina was trying to keep up her cover while she was caught in a room with Swan and the wanna-be queens. She didn't know what Emma had been thinking, it was hard enough to keep this up without having her mess around. Hard enough to keep a straight face while Maleficent was slowly undressing her with her eyes, looking as cool and unsettled as ever.

Regina sighed, only half-heartedly listening to the on-going conversation. She hated herself just a little when she turned her head and found Mal's eyes. Piercing right through her with that fire she kept inside. Regina knew well enough that it wasn't just the dragon inside of her. She had seen that look on Maleficent's face more then once, the desire burning in her eyes; she wanted Regina and she wasn't going to make it easy. As much as Regina tried to ignore her, Maleficent knew exactly what she was doing. She carried that mischievous look on her face, that smirk on her lips that made her oh so certain. Maleficent loved to play and Regina had given in willingly quite a couple of times but this wasn't the right time.

Maleficent loved to play, but she hardly ever played fair.

Regina shifted in her seat, trying to look as unsettled as possible. She attempted to re-join their discussion until she realized that she had no idea what they were actually talking about. It had been years but her body slowly reacted to ancient memories. She remembered those nights that she had spent with Maleficent. Their encounters had never been particularly loving but respectful although neither would've admitted it. With all their anger and frustration, their encounters had been quick and taunting; filled with desire and longing. Screaming, biting and just the right amount of pain to keep it on the edge.

Regina slightly tensed when those images seeped into her mind. She'd tried so hard to forget about this, kept it hidden in a secret place until she'd thought it didn't matter any longer only to realize that it mattered a lot. Her mind wandered back to Maleficent who was still watching her and this time Regina held the eye contact. She could play along until all of this was over. The blonde knew exactly how much her actions affected Regina and it amused her that she wasn't as good at hiding it as she had thought.

_This is going to be fun,_ Maleficent thought.

Regina kept her eyes on the dragon and wondered if anyone had noticed but they were still wrapped up in their discussion. Whatever the issue was, Regina didn't care. Maleficent still had that smug smile on her face and Regina remembered her; shivering beneath her when she'd fucked her until she had begged for mercy. She had wanted her just as much, Maleficent was simply better at hiding it. Regina smiled to herself, triumphantly even, and ignored Maleficent for the time-being.

_Let her wonder_, she thought. Regina focused on the conversation. Something about how Gold had played them all and such nonsense. The tension kept building inside of her and she shifted in her seat, just a little more, crossing her legs.

Suddenly her phone vibrated. She had kept in right next to her, just in case.

"_You look so tense,"_ the text said. She knew that it was from her so she ignored it. For now. It only took a couple of seconds until the screen lit up again, announcing another incoming message.

"_Wanna know a secret?"_

Regina looked at Maleficent but this time she was ignored when Maleficent casually anticipated the conversation.

"_Don't think so,"_ Regina simply replied. No matter what she did, the blonde would tell her anyway.

"_Liar",_ her response was quick but there was more to come. _"Actually I thought I'd hate you after all this time but right now I just wanna fuck you." _

Regina read that twice, trying her best not to look too obvious but the words had pushed just the right buttons. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, aware of the tension and the tingling feeling that slowly spread between her legs. Maleficent had never been the decent kind of woman although she loved to pretend so.

"What's the matter, dear?" Cruella asked all of a sudden and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can we just keep going? I don't wanna be stuck here all night!" Regina said impatiently and cleared her throat. She needed this to be over; she felt the tension in the air. She didn't need to look at Mal to figure out that she was fully enjoying this.

"_Of course you don't ..."_ the next text said. _"You want me so bad and you know it."_

_Dammit, this woman knew her too well, _Regina thought.

"_You're not that great. Don't get ahead of yourself_," she replied.

As much as she wanted this to be over, she was curious about the next reply. She loved to play just as well, if only they were on their own. She would slowly get rid of her clothes but she wouldn't let Mal touch. She would quietly watch the fire burning in her eyes when Regina was right in front of her and still out of reach. Just the thought quickened Regina's pulse a little.

"_I want to kiss you,"_ the next text said.

Meanwhile, Emma still tried to blame Gold.

"_I want to run my tongue down your throat,"_ she texted.

Ursula was slowly buying the whole let's-all-bame-Gold-story.

"_... suck your lovely nipples until you beg me to stop._"

In response, Regina felt her nipples harden against the soft fabric of her bra. She raised an eye brow at Maleficent, who smiled triumphantly; she knew she had won.

_Fuck, _Regina thought, the wetness spreading between her legs.

She leaned her head on her hand, trying to hide her expression. Her breath became a little shorter and she hated herself for being so turned on by this. She hated herself for allowing Maleficent to seduce her so boldly, but there was no going back now. She was aching for release; she wanted her. She would make the blonde pay for this, she'd take her until she cried out with pleasure. Regina wanted to hear her scream and make her come so badly.

Regina was getting slightly nervous, playing with her hair because she needed a distraction. She was craving her touch but she wouldn't do her that favour now and surrender so easily. She hadn't allowed Maleficent to take control many times but Regina did have her weak moments and Mal had always known which buttons to push. Especially when she'd fucked her so lazily, taking her sweet time watching her fall apart until she didn't even have to strength to talk. Oh, she'd loved that so much.

"_I'd let Swan watch if you want. She already knows I have a loose tongue... either way._"

Oh, Regina knew how she'd love to rub it in their faces.

"_Enough,"_ was all she managed to reply. For once she was grateful that she didn't have to speak. She didn't trust her voice to be as strong as she needed it to be.

"_You're telling me I won't find you dripping wet for me when I put my fingers down your pants and make you come right now?"_ she inhaled sharply, a soft moan escaping her lips before she had a chance to fight it off.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked and Maleficent chuckled knowingly.

"Mhm," was all Regina answered through gritted teeth. She put her phone away and prayed that it'd be over soon because she couldn't bear it any longer. She pressed her thighs together, the wetness pooling deliciously between her legs; she needed this right now.

"Told ya, she's gone soft," Cruella said. "Too much for you last night?"

"You have no idea," Regina replied. She'd admit to anything to get out of here.

Just when she'd thought that Maleficent had given up for now, she watched the woman rise from her seat, walking over to stand right behind her.

"Hasn't been too rough for you sweetheart, has it?" she asked sweetly with that seducing undertone that she had used on her so many times before. Her fingertips softly brushed the exposed skin of her neck while she walked past. It sent a shiver down her spine and set her nerves on fire; she bit her lip as hard as she could to suppress that soft moan that threatened to escape her lips.

_This was far from being over, _she thought.

Maleficent loved to play, but she hardly ever played fair.


	2. Flame

Regina knew that Maleficent was enjoying this with every part of her wicked soul. She loved being in control and this time she certainly had the upper-hand. The brunette was completely and utterly at her mercy and everyone was watching.

_Oh, I'll make you pay for that,_ Regina swore to herself while she quietly bit her lip. She was past any state that allowed her to focus and push these thoughts away. Her body had betrayed her shamelessly.

Maleficent still lingered somewhere behind Regina, casually touching her every now and then while the conversation proceeded. Cruelly still didn't trust her, she kept an eye on Regina. As for Ursula, she seemed to be pretty much aware of what was going on though she didn't bother to interrupt it. She was enjoying this way too much to put an end to this.

Mal's hand rested on the back of Regina's chair, her nails caressing the exposed skin of her neck. It was a touch so soft that everyone else couldn't see. So light that it seemed nothing but it set Regina's nerves on fire, making her flesh crawl, and before another soft moan escaped her lips, Regina got up from the chair to put some distance between them.

She was painfully aware of how weak her knees felt, the dampness between her legs hadn't eased off one bit. Without a word, she walked over to the window where she kept the liquor, just in case. She was glad that the others hadn't seen it by now, she wasn't in the mood to replay their previous night out and about. Carefully, she poured herself a glass, wondering how they'd all ended up in her office. It wasn't like she had invited them all over for a little chat.

She lifted the glass to her lips, hesitating for a second. Only two days ago she'd vowed to herself that she'd never drink alcohol again and just the smell of it made her cringe but she knew they always had an eye on her and she couldn't make a retreat now. Slowly, she let the alcohol drip on her tongue, numbing it slightly. She closed her eyes, trying to steel herself before she turned around.

"Haven't had enough, deary?" Ursula said and laughed. She hadn't been too hard to convince. The dog lady still seemed to be a problem, she didn't trust Regina. She didn't know what kind of deal Maleficent had with these two but as far as she'd been concerned, no one had questioned whether she trusted Regina or not. They knew that they had a common past. The only one who was still left out somehow was Emma. She could see it in her face, she was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on here. She didn't know what was part of Regina's cover and what was actually true.

"You have no idea," Regina said and raised her glass to her.

"Oh, I do," Maleficent said and rose from her seat. While she walked toward Regina, she never took her eyes off her. Like a hunter focussing on its prey.

"This is far from being over," she said and her voice dropped a little. They might as well have been on their own in the office; Regina watched quietly when Maleficent stepped into her personal space, leaning forward more then it was necessary, to take the glass out of Regina's hand. Her eyes dropped to her lips and Mal took a sip from the glass, slightly licking her lips.

"_Bitch_," Regina thought. Maleficent softly leaned into her, their bodies touching and she knew she had to end this right now but before Regina regained the ability to speak, Mal took the matter into her own hands.

"Are we done here now?" she asked, a little impatiently.

"_She wants this to be over,"_ Regina thought. _"She's done playing." _

She took a deep breath and prepared herself for her next move. She certainly wouldn't make it easy for the dragon. She wouldn't surrender quietly; she refused to do her that favour. She just needed to use a moment to throw her off balance.

"Whatever," Cruella said absent-mindedly. "Not like we're getting anywhere with this." She rose from her seat and Ursula followed. She regarded Regina with a knowing smile, approving even.

"Looks like someone will be getting' some..." she said and Regina simply stared back at the sea witch.

"You comin'?" Cruella asked over her shoulder and looked at Maleficent.

"Regina and I have some... private matters to attend to," she said matter-of-factly and walked over to Emma. She put a hand on Emma's shoulder and nudged her toward the door.

"You're no longer needed here, sweetheart," she said quietly; the smirk she had on her lips said more then a thousand words.

"_I got this,_" Regina mouthed when Emma looked over her shoulder with a questioning look on her face. Regina waited until Maleficent had closed the door behind them and with a snap of her wrist she appeared right behind the blonde before she even had a chance to breathe.

"Not a word," Regina warned as she pinned her against the wall. Maleficent gasped when the sudden impact surprised her but when Regina whispered against her neck, she trembled just a little, smiling to herself. She tried to turn around to face Regina but she had her trapped between the wall and her body, that pressed into her so willingly. She had certainly gotten stronger over the years.

"Don't even think about it," Regina said placed a soft kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the scent that she had missed during her lonely nights. She kissed that soft skin tenderly, Maleficent humming approvingly. Just when she started to get lost in that feeling, Regina bit her skin. Not to hurt her physically but enough to startle her. She hissed through gritted teeth, her body tensed and Regina chuckled. She laid her head back, rested on Regina's shoulder.

"Did you miss me?" Regina whispered against the blonde's neck.

"Not one bit," Maleficent replied weakly, her breath a little shorter then before. Her body had given her away even before she spoke, her facade crumbling beneath Regina's fingers. As much as she wanted Mal, she had to play it slow. She wouldn't do her that favour now and give in for her own sake.

"Not so fast, my dear," Regina said when she felt Mal's hand on her inner thigh. She ignored the warmth between her legs, the slow throbbing of anticipation and pinned the blonde's hands above her head.

"Don't touch," Regina warned again.

"Do you really think -" Maleficent began until she realized that she had her hands bound invisibly. She cursed to herself and felt a shiver of anticipation running through her. Suddenly every part of her body was alert.

"Now," Regina said with a smirk on her face. "Where were we?" she asked but didn't expect an answer. She took her sweet time removing the pins from Maleficent's hair until it fell past her shoulders.

"Better," Regina said more to herself. "That attire doesn't suit you."

"Let me see you," Maleficent said; she was almost whispering and Regina thought she'd heard just the slightest plea in that request. Suddenly, her own defences came down a little. Something about that touched her, reminded her that she still had a soft spot for that woman. She wanted this so much, she wanted Maleficent in all her evil glory. She wanted to kiss her. How she'd missed those sweet lips of hers. Back then, she had eased her loneliness; had held her through sleepless nights. She had allowed Regina to escape, to feel loved and wanted. Regina missed that.

"Look at you," Regina whispered in her ear. She shivered when she felt Regina's hot breath on her skin and the next time she opened her eyes, she looked at her very own reflection in the mirror.

"Fucking me in front of a mirror? Such a naughty girl," Maleficent said and Regina looked at herself for the first time. The desire was written all over her face, her cheeks were flushed, her hands wrapped around her friends waist. She allowed Mal to lay her head on her shoulder and leaned into the kiss. What started off soft turned into a longing, passionate kiss.

She moaned softly when Regina cupped her breasts from behind, squeezing a little harder then necessary. With a simple flick of her wrist, she stripped Maleficent off all her remaining clothes, leaving her naked in her arms. Regina felt her pulse quicken at the sight of the other woman's reflection. So soft and so beautiful. She looked into her own eyes while the dragon's nipples hardened under her touch; how she'd love to suck them and feel them harden between her teeth. She let her fingernails trail up and down Maleficent's sides, watching her shudder with sheer pleasure. She moaned softly, slowly losing herself and Regina held her close. She was amazed by the fire burning inside the dragon, suddenly her hands felt even cold against her skin.

"_Ice and fire,_" Regina thought. _"So contradictory and yet so perfect." _

She found herself melting against the dragon's body; Maleficent held her breath when the queen's hands slowly travelled down her thighs, legs parting instantly. Regina softly moaned, placing kisses between her shoulder blades.

"Please," Maleficent whispered between soft moans, her body wriggling impatiently when Regina's fingers reached the soft spot between her legs.

"Oh... my- " the blonde gasped, arching her back when Regina moved her fingers slowly but deliberately. Regina watched them both in the mirror, thinking she'd never been more turned on before. She felt her own body shiver with pleasure, aching for her touches. She kissed and sucked and bit, turning the ever so unsettled Maleficent to hot wax between her fingers. She released her hands and the blonde immediately released a cry of relief and pleasure, her hands finding the brunette. She tilted her head back, her hand on Regina's neck, pulling her into a heated kiss. She kept Maleficent firmly in place when she pushed two fingers inside, pumping a little faster when she knew she was close.

"Look at me," the brunette whispered weakly and Maleficent opened her eyes, finding Regina's in their reflection. The woman that had teased her so easily was gone, in these moments of vulnerability she was just as tender and sensitive as Regina; considering she felt safe. Maleficent pulled her into another kiss before she came apart; her voice barely a whisper when she shivered and placed her hands on the mirror, trying to steady herself.

"That's it, baby," Regina whispered hoarsely and held Mal tight when she cried out once more, slowly coming down until it was quiet.

Maleficent turned around in her arms and Regina saw her own need reflected in her friends eyes. She leaned in for a slow, loving kiss that left them both gasping for air. She leaned her forehead against Regina's, both women relishing that quiet and secret moment of long-lost lovers although they'd never truly talked about it.

It only lasted a couple of seconds before Maleficent broke the silence.

"Take of your clothes," she said huskily, still not feeling entirely steady. "Or I'll do it for you," she said and Regina took a step back, biting her lip in anticipation. She had not missed her friends slight warning.


	3. Sizzling

Flames

Regina had stepped out of the embrace, a smile on her swollen lips. It was brief but it had reminded her of things long gone. Many years ago, when all of this had started she'd been fascinated by the dragon, easily fallen for her. She had even been slightly intimidated, if not afraid. She had loved the thrill and the more time she's spent with Maleficent the more she had realized that pretending was one of her most favoured traits. She'd loved to inflict fear on so many people, something that had been familiar to Regina, so no one dared to get even remotely close to her. Regina had been excited, she had loved the challenge. Slowly, she had discovered that there was more to the dragon then what she'd let her, and every one else, see. She'd simply wanted someone to see hit and that feeling had been mutual.

Regina knew that Maleficent had her weaknesses; she knew very well how to play and so did the dragon. Regina had known that she'd been playing with fire, she'd known that she'd get burned someday but it had been worth it.

She had noticed the warning in Maleficent's voice and it sent a shiver down her spine, torturing her already sensible body. If she hadn't known better, she'd been afraid. Regina bit her lip and waited, quietly regarding the woman in front of her. They had made each other feel loved before and Regina thought that they'd never really loved each other. Both had been too concerned with themselves and it wasn't until it was over that Regina had realized how much she missed her but it'd been too late to tell her. Too many things had been changed back then and their mutual attraction was overpowered by hatred and their common need for revenge.

It had hurt Regina and it still hurt a little today. She'd been so foolish, all the things she had given up back then for something so ridiculous. Maleficent slowly closed the distance between them, her blonde curls falling softly over her shoulders. Regina stepped out of reach, slowly unbuttoning her blouse with trembling fingers.

Maleficent chuckled softly.

"You know..." Regina said quietly before she made her clothes disappear magically. "This takes too long," she said and looked at Maleficent, her hand slowly travelling along her stomach and reached between her legs, gently touching herself. Maleficent watched a couple of seconds, amazed by the beautiful sight in front of her.

"Not so fast," Maleficent said and pulled Regina close; she laid an arm around her and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, making Regina shiver. She took her sweet time God knows when this would happen again. For all they knew it may as well be the last time and she wanted to memorize every second of it.

The tension and the hunger took over and Regina found herself surrendering, leaning into the embrace. She hadn't have the strength to play along and pretend hard to get because it was obvious what she wanted. Her mind was clouded with longing, leaving her completely at the blonde's mercy, just like she'd been when the whole thing had started.

Regina didn't protest when she was guided to the floor, surprised that she didn't land on the cold floor. It felt warm and she wondered whether Maleficent had gone soft after all.

"Close your eyes," Maleficent whispered in her ear, her hot breath on Regina's ear and neck, sending a delicious shiver through her body. She complied without complaint and waited. Suddenly, it had gone quiet. Regina listened keenly, but the only sound she heard was the one of her heavy breathing. Her sensed came to life, trying to figure out what was happening. It was a mixture of excitement, fear and longing that spread through her body; the throbbing between her legs became almost unbearable and she softly moaned, pressing her thighs together.

Maleficent kneeled in front of her lover, watching her undisturbed for a second. She'd always been beautiful to her. She'd been her only friend before all these terrible things had happened that had put an end to their sweet affair. She had missed it every now and then. She'd wanted to hurt Regina and punish for what she'd done but these feelings had slowly dissipated with the time. She had noticed how Regina had changed, she wasn't a fool, and she'd be lying saying that it didn't suite her somehow. Somewhere deep inside she was still the woman Maleficent had fallen for years ago. She smiled when Regina became a little uneasy but she kept her eyes closed.

Maleficent leaned forward, placing feather-light kisses on Regina's stomach, all the way up to her breasts. Regina arched her back, aching for more.

"Someone's..." she said hoarsely, gaping for air when Maleficent flicked her tongue over an already sensitive nipple. "Gone soft," she breathed and just an instant later, the blonde captured her lips in a messy kiss, squeezing her breasts a little harder.

"Watch me," she breathed against Regina's neck, kissing and sucking and Regina was certain she'd leave traces behind. "Don't you dare open your eyes," Maleficent said and sat back, her knee between Regina's legs, touching her wet and aching core. Regina tried to lean in, she wanted more. Needed it.

Maleficent took a deep breath and it almost looked like she was blowing Regina a kiss but she had something else in mind. When it hit her, she arched her back off the floor, screaming out with surprise and excitement. Regina was completely overwhelmed by the sudden sensation, the hot air caressing her bare skin.

Yes, Maleficent knew how to play with fire. She watched Regina's expression change until there was nothing but pleasure and need. She moved her knee deliberately between her legs, caressing her skin with hot air, moving a little faster. Regina instantly spread her legs wider, asking for more. It wasn't warm and soothing but hot and taunting. Not hurting her physically, it wouldn't burn her but it was enough to push her over the edge.

"Oh fuck," Regina hissed when she felt the hot air on her clit, sending a shiver through her body. Her moans became quiet and Maleficent knew that Regina was close. She replaced her knee with her hand, pinning Regina down with her naked body. It only took a few more touched until Regina went completely still, crying with pleasure. Maleficent held her as she trembled with pleasure until her orgasm subsided slowly. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, her breath coming short. She kept Maleficent close, she didn't want it to be over just yet. Her sight was blurry and her mind clouded, her body still shivered with the sudden cold settling on her but she felt eerily relaxed and content at the moment.

"For one second I thought you'd gone soft," Regina said calmly a couple of minutes later; they hadn't bothered to get off the floor though it wasn't that comfortable.

"You should know better," Maleficent said and watched Regina, laying on her side.

"Exactly," Regina said and their eyes locked. She knew very well what was hidden behind her facade. She reached out to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear when Maleficent turned her head away.

"Gina," she warned, trying to suppress a smile and Regina laughed.

"You are very gently, when you want to be," Regina said. "And when you're not trying to kill me."

"Says the not-so-Evil-Queen," she snapped back and raised an eyebrow at her lover.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina replied as innocent as possible.

"Oh, did you really think I didn't notice?" Maleficent said and this time Regina turned her head away.

"Now I'm screwed," she whispered to herself.

"Indeed you are," Mal said. "Stop worrying," she told her and leaned in for another kiss.


	4. Flaring

**New Prompt: Regina and Maleficent get high. Enjoy.**

* * *

She had heard that Maleficent was back; somehow returned from the ashes that lay hidden beneath the town. Regina wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. Her relationship with Maleficent had always been... special.

She held the glass tightly in her hand, watched the brown liquid swirl before she drowned most of it. She kept her eyes closed as it numbed her tongue, the warmth slowly spreading inside. Drinking on her own wasn't her thing but what choice did she have?

She sat down on the sofa with a fresh drink in her hand, thinking. She had yet to encounter the dragon and she couldn't imagine that Maleficent would be delighted to see her after all that had happened between.

But then again, Regina thought, as she took another sip from her glass, she hadn't been too joyful when Regina had first set foot into the Forbidden Fortress, and still she had somehow managed to end up in her bed, naked and begging for mercy when she'd fucked her until she screamed with pleasure.

Oh, Maleficent had her ways of pushing things over the edge, Regina thought and chuckled quietly to herself. If only they knew how bad a girl she was. She had finished her second glass before she knew it and the effects of the alcohol slowly started showing. Regina leaned back, sighing. She felt a little lighter, her breathing became slower and she felt relaxed. She smiled to herself, thoughts drifting back to the dragon.

Regina wondered if it was the alcohol in her system, that suddenly brought back those memories, or the fact that she was really lonely after all. Those nights she had spent with her friend had always been a great escape, she had loved all of it although she was certain that quite a few memories had been erased by Maleficent's sleeping curse that she had shared so generously. It had been the thrill that had kept Regina on the edge. She remembered those mornings, when she hadn't known where she was or what had happened. Sometimes it had taken her a fair amount of time until she'd realized where she'd been. Some mornings she had had a terrible headache and quite a few bruises that she hadn't been able to explain. Every time she had vowed not to return to the Forbidden Fortress, knowing that she would do so sooner or later and Maleficent had known that as well.

She had let that sink in, a shiver running through her body. Even after all those years, these memories affected her in the most pleasurable way. She had never denied any of it, she had simply not talked about it. It had been the insane that had kept her sane back then.

Slowly, she poured herself another drink; she didn't feel quite as steady as she had just a couple of minutes ago but she didn't give a damn. The alcohol was getting to her; her head was swimming, her movements a little less coordinated and she laughed to herself when she let herself fall back on the sofa. She had a sudden urge to see Maleficent, debating whether it would be wise to leave the house. She knew she'd be flat-out drunk by the time she got some fresh air and she didn't trust herself in such a condition. Her mood had always been somewhat incalculable around Maleficent; some nights she'd been angry with herself and the world and the dragon had been the one to put up with that anger. Not that she had ever complained when Regina had pushed her against a wall with all her strength and fucked her hard and fast; not when the sleeping curse had triggered some deeper emotion and she had ended up crying over her miserable life. They had always found a way to complement each other.

Regina drowned the remains of her third drink, her head laid back and her eyes closed. She laughed to herself, feeling rather dizzy but she didn't care. It hadn't bothered her back then when the colours seemed to bright, her senses too sharp and her nerves too sensitive. When she'd been edgy and touchy around Maleficent, her defences and common sense washed away by certain amounts of alcohol. The laughter had been too loud and the attraction too strong to resist.

Regina sighed, tension building inside of her. She suddenly didn't care how long it had been, she needed to see her; she wanted her badly. Regina leaned back on the sofa, arms spread on the backrest, gripping the soft fabric. She had her legs crossed, biting her lip when all these delicious memories returned. Her body responded quickly, she was getting wet by the mere thought of it.

"Having fun, love?" she heard a low and soft voice disturbing her thoughts. Regina didn't even startle nor did she open her eyes, she knew exactly who was watching her and Maleficent had seen right through her.

Regina opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurred. She was too drunk to put up any facade, to pretend that she didn't care about the dragon's return so she smiled at her friend, a soft laugh escaping her lips. Maleficent regarded her quietly, still hiding a knowing smirk. She'd lost track of the countless times she'd seen Regina fall apart like this, most times she'd held her, had probably been responsible for it and she had never complained. Even after all these years, the effect that Regina had had on her hadn't faded one bit.

"Look who's back," Regina purred and sat up straight.

Maleficent sat down in the armchair in front of her, never taking her eyes off Regina. In all this time she hadn't changed one bit, not to Maleficent. She was still the girl she had a soft spot for, some things never changed. The blonde remembered those nights she had spent with Regina and she laughed; she hadn't been a girl back then. Not after all they'd been through, all the things they had done to each other.

"Did you miss me?" Regina asked in a low and almost seducing tone.

"Yes, I have," Maleficent replied evenly. She couldn't deny that the sight of her friend, drunk and willing that she was, pushed all the right buttons. Maleficent kept her eyes on Regina, wandering to her lips; those soft lips she had kissed, sucked and bit until she had whimpered with pleasure. Slowly her eyes wandered to her breasts, her dress only revealing a little bit of her cleavage; it wasn't like Mal didn't know what she'd find beneath the fabric. She had stripped Regina off her clothes before, sometimes tearing the fabric apart. Caressing and scratching the soft skin underneath, shivering with anticipation.

Regina bit her lip, she knew that look all too well.

"You haven't changed one bit," Regina said and rose from the sofa. It took all her strength to walk in a straight line; she felt light-headed and didn't hesitate one second when she leaned down in front of Maleficent and kissed her on her lips. She looked surprised for just an instant before she parted her legs sightly to pull Regina closer, deepening the messy kiss, drawing a moan from Regina's lips. Just when things were getting a little too heated, Regina broke the kiss, fetched her glass and poured herself another drink, not bothering to offer one to her guest.

Regina turned around, facing her friend who's lipstick was suddenly all over the place. Her hair not as perfectly arranged as it had been before, her cheeks flushed and her eyes filled with desire.

"And you still want me just as much," Regina said quietly when she returned to Maleficent, making herself comfortable in her lap. Her tight dress riding up her legs when she sat down, revealing enough skin to distract the blonde for a moment. Mal watched Regina, she was so close that she felt her body move with her steady breath, her perfume radiating sweetly. Regina felt Mal's hands tracing the fabric of her dress up and down her waist, occasionally brushing the bare skin of her thighs until her hands rested on her lower back. Regina closed her eyes, aware of Maleficent's hands on the bare skin of her back, she inhaled sharply and laughed knowingly.

"I'd never deny that," Maleficent whispered, her eyes drawn too her lips. Regina watched when the blonde touched her cheek, lightly touching the soft skin. "You're drunk," she said and pulled Regina a little closer. It was a statement, not a question.

"Care to join me?" Regina said, knowing that Maleficent wouldn't deny her anything by now. Maleficent felt the thick wetness spreading deliciously between her legs, the urge to touch Regina suddenly more present, needed. She almost expected Regina to hand over the glass but instead she raised the glass to her lips, a mischievous grin on her lips. Maleficent watched her every move but when she didn't swallow, she pulled Regina down for a kiss; she felt the warm liquor pour into her mouth, mingling with tongues and soft moans. Maleficent had one hand on Regina's neck, keeping her close, while the other lingered somewhere on her thigh. The blonde licked her lips when Regina broke the kiss for some air. Mal took the glass from her, sipping quietly. Regina leaned in, kissing the soft skin on her neck, tracing kisses along her throat and Mal moaned softly.

"Naughty girl," Maleficent whispered into her ear and Regina shivered when the hot breath caressed her skin. Regina couldn't resist touching her, she wanted to be as close as possible. She wanted to feel her skin on skin; her touches more demanding when the throbbing between her legs increased. Mal finished the drink, licking her lips. Regina put a finger on the blonde's lips, tracing her tongue.

"You have no idea how much I want you," Mal whispered against Regina's neck. She leaned back, Mal's hand on her back holding her firmly in place.

"Mhm," Regina hummed approvingly when the dragon peppered kisses along her throat, her tongue sliding all the way down to her breasts where she placed soft kisses on them, sucking lightly.

"Do you like playing with fire?" Maleficent whispered after another kiss, her cheek against Regina's.

"Always have," Regina answered and cupped Mal's breasts under her shirt, squeezing just a little too hard. The dragon looked at her, the desire and the fire in her eyes simply reflecting her own. Suddenly Mal held a little glass vial in her hand, biting her lip. Regina's senses came alive at once. She knew exactly what Maleficent held in her hand and she felt her body tremble with anticipation while a silent voice in her head screamed for her not to do it, she smiled wickedly, all too willing to trust Maleficent and let herself fall.

"Just like old times," Maleficent whispered and laid her head back, relishing in those ancient memories.

"Do it," Regina told her and Mal first pricked her finger with the needle. Within seconds, her features relaxed, a content smile spread on her lips. She leaned back with her eyes closed, absorbing the drug slowly. Regina brought her finger to her lips and sucked softly before Mal took Regina's trembling hand and did the same. She inhaled sharply when the needle pricked her skin, sending a thrill of excitement through her body. Maleficent sucked her finger, her pupils dilating dangerously, full of hunger before she pulled the brunette down for a messy kiss. It wasn't gentle but passionate with teeth clashing, sucking and biting. Regina tilted her head, giving Maleficent full access to her exposed skin as she sucked and kissed the crook of her neck just below her ear. Regina laughed and it slowly turned into a long and soft moan when Mal pushed the fabric of her dress aside, cupping her breast. She felt her nipples hardening against the touch, inhaling sharply and with every breath she took she felt the drug spreading inside her. She felt light-headed and weightless, her heart hammered against her chest and the blood rushing too loud in her ears. For a second she was so dizzy that she didn't know where she was. She clung to Maleficent, afraid she would fall. The alcohol and the drug set her nerves on fire. The touches felt too intense, too overwhelming.

Regina let herself fall; she couldn't think, flooded with the emotions rushing through her system. She tucked a few strands of hair behind Maleficent's ear, placing a kiss on her forehead while sucked her nipple until Regina cried out.

"Oh shit," Regina hissed and pulled Maleficent into another kiss. She felt the blonde's hands on each side of her thighs, fingernails tracing up and down, one hand found its way to her back, slowly opening the zipper. She then gripped the fabric that still covered her body and Regina complied only too willingly; she raised her hands above her head and Maleficent lifted the dress, tossing it aside. She took in the sight in front of her; Regina was completely at her mercy, caught somewhere between ecstasy and imagination, her mind unable to draw distinctions any longer.

"So beautiful," Maleficent whispered when she unclasped Regina's bra, tossing it aside as well. She was so wet and aching and Regina hadn't even touched her where she really needed it. Now that Maleficent had stripped off all her clothes, she let her tongue flick over already hardened nipples, making her shiver just like she'd always done. Regina arched her back, her moans coming more frequent each time Mal's tongue found her skin.

"Please," Regina begged quietly when Mal's hand found its way between her legs. Mal inhaled sharply at the sensations; hot and slick, she was soaked right through and Mal pushed the fabric aside, her fingers lazily sliding through her slick folds. Regina whimpered needily, encouraging Maleficent.

"So wet for me," Mal whispered and licked her lips, bringing her finger to Regina's lips. She was once more overwhelmed when she tasted herself on her fingers.

Fire, Regina thought. Her whole body was aching with the need for release.

"Please," she begged again, her voice a little weaker then before, her breath quickened and she was losing control. Regina bit her lip so hard, she was certain it drew blood before she cried out, almost whined when Mal pushed two fingers inside of her. It had taken her by surprise, her skilled fingers quickly found the spot that turned Regina to wax in her hands. Regina's last thoughts vanished in waves of pure pleasure; the heat spread from her sex to her legs and her arms all the way to her fingers. She tightened her arms around Maleficent, holding her closer. Regina bucked her hips and Maleficent slowly massaged her clit, pushing Regina over the edge.

"Oh God," Regina cried out breathlessly, her body tensed before it erupted in a shiver that turned her to a trembling mess in Mal's arms. Her walls clenched around her fingers and Maleficent kept her fingers deliberately in place while Regina slowly came down.

"Look at me," Maleficent whispered, her breath coming short. She kissed Regina on her lips three, four and fives times until Regina was able to show any reaction. She still shivered lightly when she laid her head on Maleficent's shoulder and sobbed, completely overwhelmed. She couldn't think, couldn't move. She was aware that the blonde was caressing her back up and down, humming quietly and slowly Regina's senses returned sharper then ever because the night wasn't over yet.


	5. Ardent

Dragon Queen Part V

The world was spinning around her as she tried to get a grip on herself. She felt light and dizzy; her heart racing inside her chest. Drumming loudly, mingling with the furious rushing of her blood. She lost focus for a second, trying to figure out where all these sounds came from.

She felt it, skin on skin. Warm hands that slid down her back. Up an down, fingernails slightly scratching. It sent a shiver down her spine and she inhaled sharply. She felt the blonde's breath close to her ear, so hot on her skin. She heard herself, sobbing while she slowly came down. She didn't shed any tears, Regina wasn't one to cry after sex, but she couldn't help and sob until her senses had calmed. The sounds surrounding her had retreated to the background while her own, the ones that came from within, had taken over. She slowly re-gained control, listening to Maleficent's soft chuckles as she waited.

She held Regina in her arms, leaning back entirely. She was relaxed and utterly content, a soft and almost absent-minded smile on her lips. Her movements had slowed down a little and Regina knew that the sleeping curse had kicked in. She knew how the dragon felt; she was flying.

Regina almost laughed at the thought because that's the one thing Maleficent couldn't do any longer, it felt mean for just an instant, but she had probably deserved this. She lifted her head from the blonde's shoulder, trying to keep her balance.

Regina didn't hesitate, she leaned forward and cupped the blonde's face with both hands before she sealed her lips with a messy kiss. It wasn't gentle; her co-ordinating skills had been washed away by the drug.

"Do you remember this?" Regina whispered in a low voice, her hand slowly lifting Mal's chin; fingers barely touching her cheek. The image took them back many years when they'd first met, when Maleficent had been in a similar state. The blonde closed her eyes, smiling at the memory.

"Yes, I do," Mal whispered and Regina started to unbutton her blouse; one by one, taking her sweet time. She knew Maleficent had never been the patient kind of woman which made it even more satisfying for Regina. "Oh, the things I'd wanted to do to..." she whispered, inhaling sharply when Regina's fingertips brushed lightly over the soft skin of her breasts.

"Such a bad girl," Regina whispered with a smile, finally stripping Maleficent off her blouse. With every second it seemed a little harder to focus, her speech was slightly slurred and there was a smile on her face that wouldn't fade; it felt liberating.

"Look what you did to that poor, innocent girl..." Regina said which made Maleficent laugh out loud, she leaned her head back and laughed.

Regina used the moment of distraction, her tongue gliding up the exposed skin of her throat, all the way to her lips. She kissed her once, twice until she reached that soft spot on the blonde's neck.

Kissing and sucking until it drew soft moans from her.

"Do you like that?" Regina whispered in her ear which sent a shiver down the dragon's spine.

"If I'd remembered..." Maleficent whispered between her breath. "That you were so chatty, I would've given you a little more," she said and Regina laughed. There she was, just as impatient as she used to be. Not always had she sat by so calmly; there were times when Regina would've been pinned to the wall by now, magically stripped off her clothes.

"And just for the record," Maleficent said a little quieter. "You have never been quite innocent."

Regina smiled to herself while she placed soft kisses on the blonde's neck, all the way to her collar bone. She knew this was true; she had never denied Maleficent anything and she had never been kept against her will and did things she didn't want to do. She had done all of this by choice and she'd never regretted any of it.

While the first few times had been somewhat gentle, the nature of their encounters had always been unpredictable, changing with their moods. When Regina looked at the woman beneath her, it suddenly hit her that Maleficent had probably been very lonely. They had so many things in common which she refused to see back then and it made Regina a little sad. Maleficent looked calm and content, even serene when she laid back; allowing Regina to touch and feel. Regina cupped her face with both hands and looked into her eyes. She knew that the drug had made her sensitive all of a sudden and she knew there was only one way of getting rid of that feeling; she couldn't allow herself to be empathetic and feel sorry for her, she couldn't allow her heart to feel the pain. She'd get out of this the same way they had solved all of their problems back then, or so they thought.

They'd fucked each other, simple as that. Made each other come until neither had been able to think or talk and everything was fine for just a couple of moments until their bodies had succumbed to the sleeping curse.

"What's the matter, dear?" Maleficent whispered calmly.

She was aware of the sudden tension and their closeness; aware of her own heartbeat and the blood rushing in her ears. Her hands trembled with anticipation, the drug rushing through her system, setting her nerves on fire.

"No more talking," Regina said and a bland smile returned to her lips before she sealed Maleficent's with a long kiss that made her hum approvingly.

She parted her lips, her tongue finding Regina's; biting and sucking, teasing and taunting. Maleficent slowly got lost in the feeling, only parting to breathe. She kissed her way down the blonde's neck until she moaned softly; she only opened her eyes when Regina rose from her lap. She immediately craved the warmth, wondering what she was about to do.

She looked at Regina, expectantly. The queen simply smiled when she looked down at her lover, completely at her mercy. She ignored the stickiness between her own legs and got down on her knees. Mal instantly parted her legs, allowing Regina to move a little closer. She never left the blonde out of sight when she reached out to open the zipper of her trousers, her body tensed in anticipation. Mal bit her lip, waiting as she watched Regina disposing her off her remaining clothes.

Maleficent gasped for air when she felt her lovers hot breath on the soft skin of her inner thigh, so close to her most sensitive part that was already throbbing with need. She knew where she wanted Regina, she knew what she wanted and so did Regina. She let her index finger slowly trace over the damp silk fabric between the dragon's legs, a quiet whimper creeping up Mal's throat. She bit her lip, trying to contain herself. A devious smile appeared on Regina's lips.

_How many times had they played this game?_

She wondered as she inhaled the sweet scent that surrounded her. It had started after an argument they'd had, both of them had been too stoned and to proud to admit how much they wanted each other and they'd ended up teasing one another; whoever screamed first, lost. Regina hadn't stood a chance against the dragon back then but she knew she could easily turn it around now.

She placed feather-light kisses on each side of her inner thigh, Maleficent trembled a little, and Regina let her tongue trail back along her stomach. Regina let her tongue flick over already-sensitive nipples, making the dragon whimper quietly. She sucked and teased, taking her sweet time.

"Remember," Regina whispered between kisses. "Whoever screams first, loses." Regina cupped both her breasts and squeezed them just a little too hard to remind Mal of their ancient agreement. The blonde squirmed a little, trying not to make a sound. She wouldn't do Regina that favour, not just yet.

Regina slid back on her knees, her fingers hooking beneath the waistband of Mal's panties on the way down. She parted her legs a little wider when Regina pushed the fabric all the way down to her feet until it joined all the other pieces of clothes on the floor. Maleficent looked at her with hooded eyes, a silent plea reflecting inside. She needed this badly and she needed it now; Regina took in the sight in front of her.

There she was in all her naked and needing glory, glistening with wet pleasure. Regina kissed her, just a brief touch on her clit and Maleficent gripped the armrests with her hands, trying to steady herself. Regina let her tongue slide through her slick folds and the blonde shivered in response. She relished in the sweet and familiar taste; licking and sucking until Mal squirmed beneath her. Desperate for release, her lips quietly parted in pleasure; the softest moans escaping her lips. Regina felt her hands in her own hair, holding her. Guiding and encouraging.

"Oh yes..." Maleficent hissed between breaths, her back arching when Regina pushed two fingers inside. Surrounded by velvet walls, she curled her fingers just a little to reach that soft spot that would push her over the edge. Regina moved a little faster, feeling the walls contract around her. Mal had abandoned her hair, she was too wrapped up in her own pleasure to try to regain some power over Regina. She pumped into her with her slick fingers, sucked her already swollen clit until the dragon became quiet.

"Oh... fuck," she almost cried between her thrusts. "Yes... please."

Regina replaced her tongue with her thumb, moving in agonizingly slow circles as she watched Maleficent fall apart around her. She pulled the blonde into a messy kiss, overwhelmed by the taste of herself on Regina's lips. She held the blonde while she shivered in pleasure, wiped a few strands of hairs off her face before she cupped her cheek again for another kiss.

"You lost," Regina whispered when she laid her head Mal's shoulder. She enjoyed this moment, skin on skin; sweaty and messy and yet it was calm and intimate. She wasn't sure whether she'd regret this in the morning or not but for now it seemed okay.

Maleficent chuckled quietly and laid her arm around Regina, enjoying the sweet moment while it lasted.

"Shut it," Maleficent said and Regina smiled, trying to summon her last bit of strength to take them to her bedroom without having to walk.


	6. On Fire

"Oh fuck," she hissed through gritted teeth when the warmth spread from her core to her finger tips.

_Fire. Delicious and dangerous, _she thought. Just like the woman who was causing these feelings right now, leaving her in a state of being partially undressed in her own office.

"Not a... good... idea," Regina protested only half-heartedly between several kisses but the blonde showed no mercy. She felt her hands running up and down her sides, her lips grazing the soft skin of her breasts. Her blouse was open, leaving her completely exposed. Maleficent had gotten comfortable between her legs, not leaving her the slightest chance of an escape. Her hands moved to her shoulders, removing the last bits of fabric.

"Better," Maleficent whispered more to herself when she'd stripped Regina of all her clothes except for her underwear and shoes. She looked at Regina laying before her with her legs spread, messy hair and pretty much aroused by now.

"Wait," Regina tried once more when the blonde captured her lips in a messy kiss and it only took Regina an instant to give in. She parted her lips, moaning softly when the dragon ran her tongue along her lips. She hated herself for being so weak, felt the wetness spread deliciously between her legs. She had fought it but her body had betrayed her shamelessly.

"We can't do this," Regina said a little weaker then she had intended to when Maleficent softly kissed her way along her neck. Regina bit her lip, trying to think but her resilience melted once and for all when Maleficent sucked that soft skin right beneath her ear, drawing soft moans from Regina's lips.

"Swan's coming over..." she managed to say weakly with closed eyes. She felt Maleficent kiss, suck and bite her skin. The dragon's hot breath on her body sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh, is she?" Maleficent asked against her skin. She spoke slowly between kisses that lasted all the way down to her breasts. She cupped her breasts with both hands, firmly kneading them through the fabric of Regina's black bra.

"And why is that a problem, dear?" Maleficent asked against Regina's lips. Regina looked at the dragon; she appeared so content and in control. She was actually enjoying this and something told Regina that she knew about Swan. She knew that she was supposed to come over.

"Let her watch," Maleficent whispered with a mischievous grin on her lips before she captured the brunette's lips once more. "I want her to know that you're mine," she said and pushed Regina deeper into the sofa. Although every single part of her wanted to protest, Regina was pretty much turned on by the dragon's words. She crossed her ankles behind the blonde's back, pulling her a little closer.

_Maybe she'll be quick, _Reginathought_. _

Maleficent ran her hands through Regina's hair, tilting her head back a little.

" . .know," she whispered, emphasizing every word with a kiss on her lips, the corner of her mouth, her chin and her throat.

"That you're mine," she whispered again and Regina looked into her eyes that reflected her own desire. She saw the fire burning inside them.

"And always have been," she whispered and kissed her so fiercely on her lips that Regina trembled a little, leaving her hot and bothered and damp in all the right places.

"Don't tell me you don't want this," she whispered as her fingers travelled south to the exposed and vulnerable apex of her thighs. Regina tensed a little; the voices that still protested in the back of her mind faded when her moaning grew a little more intense, her breathing a little harsher.

_Please_, _don't_ _let_ _her_ _see_ _me_ _now_, Regina thought one last time, almost whining at that thought of being discovered like this.

She couldn't deny that some part of her was terribly turned on by this, the fear of being caught, but it was also a statement. A certain power that not only Regina, but Maleficent held as well. They'd been through so many things together, they'd had their fair share of nights spent in each others company that they understood the other woman. And they both knew how to handle the power and Maleficent was going to show them both how much she was still in control.

Regina's fingers clutched the backrest with her hands as she slowly surrendered herself to her lover.

"Spread your legs," Maleficent whispered in a low, seductive voice and Regina was beyond the point of protest, willingly complying to her requests.

She had never been too fond of Swan, she thought when she watched Regina slowly fall apart in front of her. They weren't playing in the same league, someone needed to remind her of that fact. She disposed Regina of her soaked panties, spreading her legs a little wider. Maleficent admired the delicious and familiar sight in front of her.

"You're so wet," Maleficent whispered and her mouth gently headed south. The brunette moaned softly at first, a little harder when Mal eased her fingers inside her; she bucked up a little to meet them. Regina bowed a little when the blonde's mouth found her.

_Oh, fuck._

Regina gripped the backrest a little tighter, trying to hold on to something as her toes curled in her black heels. She felt the delicious warmth spread from her throbbing core to her toes and every other inch of her body. Soon, she was panting. Overwhelmed with desire. She felt Maleficent's mouth on her, her tongue moving slow in a sensual assault first, swirling around and around while her fingers moved inside. Regina bucked her hips, aching for more.

She cried out in pleasure and pain when Maleficent reached up with her free hand, squeezing her breast, tucking at her already sensitive nipple through the fabric. Regina was wriggling beneath her, completely losing control. She felt the thick wetness between her legs, spreading with every stroke of her tongue. Maleficent was taking her sweet time, knowing exactly what Regina needed and wanted to push her over the edge. To have her completely begging at her mercy, forgetting everything around herself.

She was surrounded by the sound of Regina's moans and her endless panting while she teased and kissed and licked all those parts that made Regina tremble, it was so arousing that there was no going back. She moved her fingers in and out of Regina, so sweet and wet; finding that soft spot inside that brought tears to her eyes, took her breath away.

She heard Swan before Regina did; she knew she'd come over sooner or later. This was exactly what she had wanted. She had wanted her to see what she could do to Regina, screw their little undercover operation. She could pretend all she wanted but there were certain things Regina could never resist, no matter how hard she tried. She heard footsteps in the hall, but she didn't turn around. She knew Swan was watching them, she felt the other blonde's eyes on her and it put a smug smile on her face, encouraging her.

She flicked her tongue a little faster, fucking her lazily with her fingers. She felt Regina tense around her fingers, her moans came a little less frequent, turning into soft whining.

"Oh God yes," Regina whispered when Maleficent found that soft spot inside "Yes... right there," she whispered and opened her eyes.

She looked down at Maleficent between her legs, turned on beyond imagination. "Oh God," Regina hissed through gritted teeth, arching her back when Maleficent blew softly on her most sensitive spot. A heavy shiver ran through her body, that's when she saw her standing by the door.

Swan was watching them from across the room; Regina couldn't exactly her expression from where she stood, her own vision was slightly blurred but she knew it must be something between stunned and shocked and much to her own surprise, Regina didn't care any longer. She thought she'd be embarrassed, that she'd tried to cover herself or use her magic to take them somewhere else, but she didn't. She couldn't stop and she didn't want to, suddenly she was so turned on that she found Swan's eyes. She was still too shocked to leave and Regina found herself enjoying it. A wicked grin spread on her lips only briefly until Maleficent pushed her right over the edge. She sucked her clit deliberately and with one last flick of her tongue, Regina completely fell apart, embracing the orgasm as it rocked her completely. She didn't lose Emma out of sight, not until the overwhelming emotions forced her to close her eyes and let herself fall. She couldn't breathe, her body tensed and her legs shivered uncontrollably for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, Maleficent leaned against her, pushing her into the sofa with all her weight. She crashed her lips on Regina's; she tasted herself on her lover's lips, still slightly overwhelmed by the emotions rushing through her system. They spent a couple of seconds in silence; Regina still tried to calm down when a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"You're mine," Maleficent whispered and cupped Regina's face before she pulled her in for another kiss. Swan was long gone by then

* * *

**A/N: No offense, SQ! Not hating on anyone. Spread the love... I just had to :)**


	7. Spark I

**New prompt: Set after Regina's and Maleficent's first meeting at the Forbidden Fortress. Regina is angry at the sorceress and vows never to see her again until Maleficent decides to pay King Leopold's kingdom a visit. Divided into two parts because it turned out longer then I had expected. Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina basically fled the Forbidden Fortress at a smart pace. She didn't look back, ignored the sorceress' voice that called her back and left. She was angry at the stranger she had just met; angry at herself for being stupid enough to come here in the first place.

She had read so many things about the feared and ruthless dragon, the powerful sorceress that reigned the Forbidden Fortress that she had actually allowed herself to raise her hopes and think that she might find help here. She'd imagined that strong woman that everyone in this kingdom feared, that even people in other realms talked about with fear and awe in their eyes, thinking that she might be exactly the person Regina needed. What she had found instead was a person who didn't give a shit about anything, let alone herself. She spent most of her time drugged by her own sleeping curse, enjoying her own company with nothing but bitterness surrounding her. She had given up on everything, had even lost hope in herself.

She couldn't even light the fire in her own castle, that's how far she had fallen.

Regina looked around when she stepped out of the castle. It was a dreadful sight, there was nothing left in this land and people avoided it for a reason. Not for the fear of Maleficent, that threat had destroyed itself long ago, but because there was nothing left and nothing worth fighting for. There was no tree, no flower and nothing beautiful to look at. Nothing but colourless grounds as far as she could see. Everything had been burned down a long time ago, Maleficent had shown no mercy emphasizing that she wouldn't mess around with anyone and that it'd be wiser to leave her be.

Regina groaned in frustration. She had yet to learn teleportation, he hadn't bothered to teach her and there was so much she still had to learn, she was painfully aware of that. She couldn't even light a fire properly. The dragon had simply laughed at her pitiful attempt and the sound of her laughter stirred her anger a little more. Regina's hands clenched into a fist, remembering how that woman had treated her.

_Like_ _a_ _damn_ _child_, Regina thought and it made her furious. She had fought so hard, had been so determined to prove that she wasn't that stupid innocent child any longer and this woman had shattered it all within a couple of minutes. Regina usually didn't care what others thought about her, back in her own kingdom she'd simply ignore everyone but Maleficent's words had hit a soft spot somehow. In her own castle, no one would've dared to talk to her like this because she was the Queen but the dragon didn't care, she wasn't fooled by anyone.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Regina called, looking to the sky as if she'd find him there. She was angry at him for sending her on that journey. He must've known how useless Maleficent is but he'd sent her anyway just because he could and because she'd been stupid enough to listen and obey his orders because she'd hoped that this would help. In the end, Maleficent had let her down like anyone else in her life had. Unless Regina was of any use to them, but there wasn't anything that Regina could possibly do for Maleficent.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Regina called again, more furious this time. He had always heard her, sometimes he'd shown up by her side before she had a chance to say his name out loud and now he was simply ignoring her. She could almost hear him laugh at her, standing in the middle of nowhere with no idea on how to get home. Regina waited a few seconds but nothing happened. She even turned around, the Forbidden Fortress was right behind her but she wouldn't do her that favour. She wouldn't be the baby that ran back because she didn't know how to get home so she started to walk toward the forest. The anger was driving her, she was furious and her heart was hammering against her chest. Maybe the little walk would help easing the anger until she got home but actually she wanted to keep it inside so she could use it all against Rumple as soon as she got home.

_Stupid_ _little_ _imp_, she thought. He'd done this on purpose, to teach her a lesson or to punish her. To demonstrate how much power he had over her, knowing that she was desperate enough to try almost anything to get her will. She knew it had to stop, she'd put an end to this by the time she got back. She wouldn't be his little puppet any longer, she thought and left the Forbidden Fortress behind.

_Forbidden Fortress_

Maleficent sat on the sofa that wasn't too far from the fireplace. She enjoyed the warmth that was radiating from the flames. It was small but it certainly answered its purpose. Maleficent hadn't lit a proper fire herself in a very long time and it was a welcome change. She stared into the flames and thought of Regina who had walked through the gates of her castle not so long ago.

_The_ _Queen_, Maleficent thought to herself. No one had set foot in her castle for ages, not without having been invited and since Maleficent didn't favour any guests, there weren't any visitors at all. She didn't care much about anyone but herself but somehow this girl, that had been bold enough to enter her castle, had sparked a certain interest.

It must've cost a lot of strength to come here, not fully knowing what to expect but it hadn't taken Maleficent long to register the disappointment on Regina's face. The realization that she had come for nothing, that there wouldn't be much to expect. She had tried to act like the Queen she was, reigned over her castle and inflicted fear on so many people but Regina hadn't been fooled. The nervousness that had surrounded her when she stepped into this hall had soon been replaced by disappointment and anger. She had realized that Maleficent was nothing but a junkie who had lost faith in herself. She wouldn't be of any help to Regina, because she couldn't even help herself. Somehow, this thought troubled Maleficent. She had held so much power once but nowadays no one seemed to care about her any longer. She was wasting away in her own castle and no one gave a damn. It bothered her because she was determined not to leave this world like this; she wouldn't be remembered for the fallen sorceress that she was. She needed to do something about it.

The longer she had watched Regina, the more she had been reminded of her younger self. The person she had once used to be. She had been so full of revenge, there had been so much anger but in the end it hadn't gotten her anywhere. Regina still thought that she would win this but Maleficent knew that this couldn't end well, she had seen it too many times. She hadn't really listened to what Regina said, she'd been slightly distracted by the beauty that was the Queen. She was remarkable and Maleficent had a sudden urge to touch the younger woman, to feel her soft skin beneath her fingers. She had closed her eyes, thinking of all the things she would do to this lovely person and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her out of her mind.

Regina hadn't been too happy when Maleficent had invaded her personal space with as much confidence as she had. She knew it had intimidated the young Queen somehow. She wasn't used to be treated like that, back in her kingdom, no one would approach to her like this. She probably held power over her people but that had slowly crumbled in Maleficent's presence.

Maleficent laughed when she remembered how hard the Queen had tried not to let it affect her but she had been betrayed by her own body.

Regina had waited, her head bowed down when Maleficent stood right in front of her. The blonde woman was considerably taller, more confident about her actions. She heard the soft sound of her breathing and she didn't dare to look up and waited.

Maleficent had wanted to look at her. To look into those pretty eyes so she'd raised her hand, barely touching the brunette's skin. She'd lifted her head, facing the sorceress. She had looked at her, expectantly and nervous at first. Maleficent hadn't missed the way her breath had hitched, how she'd tensed within her presence. She had bit her lip before she'd taken a step back. It had taken her an instant to regain her composure.

"I shouldn't have come here," Regina had said angrily, and Maleficent hadn't been exactly sure what had upset the Queen in the first place because her actions had certainly affected her somehow. Regina had taken a step back, looking at the sorceress in front of her.

"It's simply been a waste of time."

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Maleficent had wanted to know, trying to understand her. She knew she couldn't force her to stay, she wouldn't be one to go down and surrender without a fight. That's the one thing Maleficent had actually liked, she'd always appreciated challenges but something told her that she needed to be gentle with the Queen. She was playing in a different league and she needed to go about it differently.

"You're nothing but a useless junkie," Regina had spit at her. "Forget I ever came to see you."

"Now that's rude," Maleficent had said and tried look as unsettled as possible.

"Who do you think you are?" Regina had asked angrily before she'd turned around to leave. She hadn't looked back and Maleficent had watched her leave.

The dragon thought about Regina's words. She hadn't looked into a mirror for such a long time. She had refused to admit what she really was and there hadn't ever been anyone to tell her the truth. No one had actually been brave enough to speak to her. Maleficent tried to forget but Regina's words, just like Regina herself, wouldn't leave her mind.

Maybe it was time she started doing something about it.

_Enchanted_ _Forest_

"How was the trip, dearie?" he asked with a smug grin on his face when she stepped into her room hours later. She was tired, exhausted and furious and she wanted to be left alone.

She glared at Rumplestiltskin, who was standing by the fire.

"She's useless and you knew it!" Regina spit back, trying to calm down. "You sent me all the way to see a useless sorceress who can't even light a damn fire!" Regina almost yelled at him before she remembered that this conversation wasn't meant to be heard by anyone within these walls.

"That bad," he said and she wasn't sure whether it was a statement or a question that he was secretly asking because he really didn't know the truth. Regina looked at him but she had never managed to figure out his intentions.

"What did you hope to achieve with that?" she asked still furious but quieter, grinding her teeth. "Don't tell me you wanted to teach me a lesson for whatever you had in mind because it's been a complete waste of time," she hissed and turned her back on him.

She wanted to get out of her clothes, take a bath and sleep and she didn't want to see him any longer. Rumplestiltskin watched her quietly, smiling to himself. He'd exactly what he had wanted. He'd wanted to know what kind of condition the dragon was in but he couldn't check on her himself without revealing a certain interest. He had been sure that Maleficent would never have agreed to teach Regina anything which is what he had told her before she'd left.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it dearie," he said but Regina tried her best to ignore him. "I'll see you for our next lesson," he told her and then he was gone. Regina turned around, staring furiously at the spot that had held his presence only an instant ago. She wanted to yell at him, had a sudden urge to hurt him physically but maybe that's exactly what he wanted. What Rumplestiltskin didn't know was that Maleficent already had plans of her own which didn't include him but the Queen herself.

Regina stripped off her clothes in silence, relishing in the stillness. She'd been so angry ever since it had dawned on her that she'd simply been used. That she had been stupid enough to trust him and rely on a stranger for help. She should've known better and yet she'd been fooled again. She felt the anger still simmer inside of her, the tears stinging in her eyes. She was exhausted, it had been a long day and in the silence of the night she allowed herself to cry. She washed away the traces of the day but the ones that she carried within wouldn't vanish so easily. That night she lay in bed, thinking about the encounter with Maleficent. She had been intimidating at first but there had been something about the woman that had sparked Regina's interest. There was something mysterious and dangerous about her and she knew that she'd be better off with staying away from her. She had enough on her plate right now but her mind refused to leave her alone.

She thought about the dragon, wondering why she had given up on herself; wondering why she had had such an affect on Regina. She had stepped too close, something that wasn't entirely appropriate for strangers and still Regina's body had given her away somehow. She had felt the closeness of the other woman and how her own body had reacted. It had confused Regina and made her upset. It suddenly added so many different things to an already endless list of things she had to deal with. Regina clenched her hands, grinding her teeth when she thought about the sorceress. She hadn't had any reason to be so upset and she knew the only person she should be mad at was Rumplestiltskin but somehow Maleficent had pushed her defences down a little and it had scared her.

No one had ever dared to speak to her like this, let alone touch her without permission. She touched her chin where Maleficent's hands had caressed her skin; she still felt the touch imprinted on her cheek. She had seen the way Maleficent had looked at her, she had taken her in completely in a way that had almost made her feel uncomfortable. Regina wasn't used to being treated like this, wasn't used to being desired or looked at the way the blonde woman had looked at her. It hadn't simply upset but unsettled her for some reason. After hours of thinking it through, Regina came to the conclusion that she simply envied the dragon. She seemed careless and free, caught in her own world. She could do whatever she liked. No one was forcing her into a role she'd never wanted in the first place; no one had forced her to marry a man she didn't love. She seemed careless and free; lonely and sad somehow but that's exactly how Regina felt most of the time and she wasn't surrounded by silence and empty halls. Something told her that Maleficent would understand her, that they might find a way to help each other but, on her way home, Regina had vowed to herself never to return to the Forbidden Fortress and her pride certainly forbid her to break it. She would eventually forget about all of this. She'd forget about Maleficent and the way she'd made her feel. She thought it'd be best if they never saw each other again because in the back of her mind, Regina knew that she couldn't trust either Maleficent nor herself.

Weeks passed and Regina tried to focus on her lessons with Rumplestiltskin; he had never mentioned Maleficent again which made her wonder a little because he constantly pointed out weaknesses and mistakes but he'd never spoken of her again. A part of her had remained curious while time had passed while the other was grateful that she'd never see her again. She knew it'd be for the better.

Regina tried to keep herself as busy as possible which was somewhat difficult during these endless days that she was trapped inside the palace; every now and then she thought about Maleficent and how she had obviously been attracted to Regina. She wondered if she was simply imagining this because she was terribly lonely and only wanted someone to look at her like this or if this had actually happened. After numerous weeks she wasn't even sure if it had happened or if she had simply imagined it and tried to ignore it once and for all. It wasn't until she felt painfully lonely that she allowed her mind to return to the Forbidden Fortress and wonder how things would've turned out if she'd stayed. Regina shook her head, wondering if she was really desperate enough to get lost in thoughts about a stranger that she knew nothing about. It seemed ridiculous.

It was almost Spring when things started to change. Regina had kept the promise she had made to herself and had banished Maleficent from her thoughts and it appeared to work out really well. She didn't need her, she had plenty of other things she could occupy herself with.

She almost laughed at that last thought when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was bored out of her mind, she really needed a distraction from all of this or she'd go insane. She had never bothered to participate in the gossip that was constantly spreading through the castle, she hardly ever talked to any of the servants but this morning she'd heard them talk about another visitor from another kingdom. She had almost rolled her eyes at that thought because these celebrations were held out of pure courtesy, demonstrating the kingdoms riches and beauties. During all these celebrations Regina was simply an accessory displayed to Kings and Queens and princesses. She hated these celebrations with all of her heart, they were exhausting. She'd be forced to dance with people she disliked, obliged to put a smile on her face while the King showed off his precious Snow White. Surrounded by people, these events always made her feel lonelier then ever. She never had anyone she enjoyed talking to, someone she really trusted.

"Tell me," she said to the blonde who had helped her with her hair earlier. "Who's coming to visit this time?" she asked. She was certain the servants knew more then she did. For some reason the King never seemed to bother her with such details. For a second the blonde girl seemed shy and unsure. "Just tell me," Regina said, trying not to sound too irritated. She actually liked the girl.

"Just some Kings and Queens from the surrounding kingdoms," the girl offered. "Sorry, I didn't really get their names. Just the usual ones I guess," she said and a quick smile crossed her lips. She bit her lip trying to hide it which actually made Regina smile in response.

"Thank you," Regina simply said.

"But I also heard them talking about a sorceress," the girl said and Regina turned around, waiting for more information. "I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't know her name. No one has seen her in years, one of the other servants, who has been here for a very long time, said she'd always refused these invitations," the girls said and took a deep breath. "She reigns over a lonely kingdom that's not too far from here. I hear she once knew how to turn into a dragon," the girl said and Regina knew who she was talking about.

"Maleficent?" Regina asked with surprise.

"Yes, that was her name," the servant said. "Don't tell anyone but I think most people are a little afraid of her," the girl said.

"Yes," Regina almost whispered, more to herself. Suddenly all these images returned. She had tried so hard to forget about her and their encounter in the Forbidden Fortress. She hadn't bothered to contact Regina or anyone else so why would she visit the castle now? Regina didn't understand, she simply knew that she didn't want to see her but what could she do? She couldn't ask the King not to invite her, as far as he knew they had never met each other and it would simply raise questions. A couple of minutes later she sat in her room, braiding her hair absent-mindedly.

Maybe she's forgotten about all of this, Regina thought. She'd been drugged and maybe that sleeping curse had erased that memory from her brain. Had made her forget how Regina had reacted to her little gestures of affection. She took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair, wondering if she was really desperate enough for all of this. The sudden mention of the sorceress had made her feel nervous and excited at the same time. She certainly wouldn't be intimidated by the blonde within these palace walls. This was her home and she was the Queen, they were playing on different territory this time. Regina was curious about the nature of her visit but she'd have to wait until it actually happened. She had never shown much interest in these things, so why should she now? She sighed and told herself that she'd treat the Dragon like she'd treat every other visitor. There was nothing Maleficent had to offer and she'd come quite a long way without her help, she certainly didn't need her.

When the day came, the palace looked rather gaudy, showing off its riches. Regina almost rolled her eyes at the splendour of the palace as she walked through the empty corridors. There would be endless dinners, dances and parties and normally she'd attend simply because she was supposed to but this time there was a single person among their visitors that she was interested in. She had denied it but the truth was that she was interested in Maleficent for her own personal reasons. She needed to know if she'd been playing with her or if she'd actually been somewhat attracted to the Queen. Regina welcomed several visitors that she had seen many times, exchanging pleasantries while she waited beside the King and his daughter. Her gaze wandered and it only took her an instant to spot Maleficent who had miraculously changed since they'd met for the first and last time. She was still dressed in black but her worn down gown had been replaced by a simple black dress that hugged her shoulders and reached all the way to the floor. Her messy hair was falling past her shoulders in soft waves. If Regina hadn't known, she'd considered her a different person but the way she walked into the hall, like she owned the place, attracting the attention of fellow visitors, told Regina that this was the exact same person she had encountered in the Forbidden Fortress.

"Maleficent," King Leopold welcomed her. "It's been a while -" he said but she simply cut him off.

"Yes, spare me that," she said with a wave of her hand. "Been busy," she added before she turned all her attention to Regina, ignoring Snow entirely.

"Look who we have here," Maleficent said calmly, her eyes meeting Regina's and she prayed that the Dragon wouldn't mention their previous meeting. She held the eye contact a little longer then necessary and it made Regina feel a little nervous. "You must be the Queen," she said almost appreciatively. Regina relaxed just a little, playing along with the first-time meeting thing. "Remarkable," she almost whispered and reaches out to take Regina's hand. "Lovely to meet you," she said, ignoring the etiquette entirely. Regina felt her fingers holding her hand, the warmth softly radiating through her skin; her eyes sparkled a little. That mischievous grin that Maleficent had on her face should've warned Regina but she simply ignored it. If Maleficent wanted to play, she wouldn't go down without a fight. She could play the game just as well.

"Welcome," Regina said politely, still holding on to her visitor's hand. "I hope you had a pleasant journey."

"Nothing I couldn't handle, dearie," Maleficent said and they were interrupted when it was time for tea. Before Maleficent let go off her hand, Regina squeezed it, holding onto it for just an instant. She didn't know whether that surprised the other woman or not, but the challenge was secretly accepted. She watched Maleficent leave, she'd told one of her servants that she needed to get ready for tea and Regina really needed to talk to her but she knew she probably wouldn't have a minute to herself for the rest of the day.

It was getting dark by the time Regina was getting ready for dinner. She had asked her servants to be left alone for now because she needed time to think. She didn't know where this would lead and what Maleficent's intentions were, she hadn't even figured out her own. It was the secret and the forbidden that attracted her all the more; she knew she'd move on dangerous territory. She was playing with fire but she was willingly to get burned. She chose a strapless, dark blue gown for dinner. It was simple but flattering and impressive at the same time. It hugged her curves tightly and it'd certainly serve the purpose. Regina braided her hair loosely, letting it fall past her shoulders; she chose some light make-up and got lost in her task. She knew she was probably late for dinner but no one had bothered to look for her so she took her sweet time getting ready. By the time she entered the great hall every one was seated around the table already. They were chattering and laughing and Regina walked toward them, trying to look rather unimpressed but certainly graceful and dignified. A few of them looked up, acknowledging her presence but she ignored them. She took her assigned seat next to the king, opposite his precious Snow.

She didn't need to know where Maleficent was sitting. She felt her eyes burning in her skin, she knew the dragon was watching her not to far from where she was but she wouldn't give in so easily. It took all strength Regina had not to turn her head and face those steel blue eyes that were watching her. They were sitting in the throne room and Regina was certain the King would address his guests sooner or later, showing off his daughter to the royalty. Just the thought of it put a bitter taste on her tongue and she instantly despised all of this. The King was so concerned with his daughter that he hardly ever noticed Regina, that's how it felt like.

She smiled to herself when she thought about the pleasure that it would bring, to get involved with the one person the King actually feared. He and his knights wouldn't stand a chance against Maleficent and they all knew it. She wondered if he'd even notice what was happening and she was willing to find out. She looked at the blonde across the table, looking just as bored as she was. It only took a second for Maleficent to turn her head and their eyes locked. This time, Regina didn't back down. She looked into these blue eyes that were piercing right through her. The gaze was intense and Regina felt a shiver run through her body. She saw her own loneliness reflected in them for just a moment but there was more and they both knew it. Regina wasn't used to this, to people who looked at her with actual desire and want in their eyes but the uneasiness was slowly replaced by appreciation. Not even her husband looked at her like this and it seemed like a welcome change.

When the King addressed his guests, Regina held the eye contact for just another moment. There was a silent plea in this last look, a wish to escape. She turned her attention to the King who now standing at the other side of the room. Most of their guests had joined him but some hadn't even bothered to leave the table but he didn't seem to mind. She didn't listen to his words, she knew them all too well. She had heard them many times before and most of all it still bothered her how much these words still hurt from time to time. She bowed her head, looking at her hands; she wanted this to be over and she wanted to look like it didn't affect her at all but it seemed harder each time she tried. Usually no one would notice because everyone was busy with being happy and entertained but Maleficent didn't seem all too impressed with he show, she had other interests. Regina endured the speech about the King's precious daughter and how much he loved her and how he'd always love Eva and how wonderful everything had been. He never mentioned Regina and it made her feel invisible. She was sitting at the table in a very same room and yet no one seemed to notice. It made her angry and sad, she was even jealous at the girl and deep inside she knew that she wasn't the one to blame for this. She felt left alone and betrayed, not worth it. It made Regina feel terribly empty inside and it hurt physically. She felt the pressure in her chest, her hands tightened and she tried to remain calm. It made her so angry that she felt tears dwell at the back of her eyes; she didn't know what to do. She needed fresh air and she needed to get away from all of this. She was suddenly overwhelmed with frustration and anger that she couldn't bear it any longer. She got up from her chair and left without looking back.

She stood close to her apple tree, hiding in the shadows. The mild spring air smelled clean and fresh and it calmed her somehow. She took a few deep breaths, trying to regain her composure.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him already," she heard a voice behind her, knowing who it came from. Regina didn't turn around, laughing humourlessly to herself. She didn't sound entertained or amused; she was serious about it.

"What do you know about my problems?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow at the blonde when she turned around. As far as she knew, she'd never really told the sorceress about her problems and it wasn't any of her business.

"I've seen enough," Maleficent simply said and approached the Queen. Regina wanted to be angry at someone. She wanted to yell at someone and Maleficent just seemed perfect for that. Regina didn't like the way she had messed with her life, confused her on so many levels. She didn't like to feel threatened in her own castle, she wanted her to leave. And on the other hand, she wanted her to stay and find out how far both of them would be willing to go.

"What do you want?" Regina asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Maleficent asked in return and Regina already knew the answer. "The only reason I'm here is you," the blonde said. She didn't even make a secret out of it.

"Well, if you're here to gloat over my miserable life -"

"Quite the contrary, darling," she interrupted her. "I knew you were just as miserable as I was when you walked into my fortress months ago. There was a reason you came to see me," Maleficent said and closed the distance between them. "And it wasn't a pretty one."

"You were drugged by your own curse, feeling sorry for yourself," Regina spat at her. "We have nothing in common."

"Is that what you think?" Maleficent asked a little quieter. "Then maybe you should think about it again," she said and once again Regina felt those blue eyes piercing right through her; throwing her a little off balance. "Why would a happily married Queen look for a dark sorceress, a villain to learn her magic? Doesn't sound all too happy to me," Maleficent told her. "I'm not the one trapped in this palace in a miserable marriage with a King who doesn't love you, a King who doesn't even look at you!" Maleficent said a little more intense this time.

Regina felt taken aback by her words. This was none of her business, no one had ever been brave and bold enough to tell her that but this was the truth and it hurt. Regina bit her lip, letting that sink in.

"What do you want?" Regina yelled at her again, her voice cracking a little. She didn't know how to get out of this. "This is none of your business."

"Then you shouldn't have come to the Forbidden Fortress," Maleficent told her.

"Yes, I shouldn't have," Regina whispered and shook her head.

"I've seen so many things that you can't even imagine. I have seen what revenge and hate does to a person. I have been there."

"Oh, now you're mothering me?" Regina asked with a mocking laugh.

"I'm a little concerned," Maleficent whispered and startled Regina when she suddenly stood right in front of her; just like she had when they'd first met. "Don't play so hard to get," Maleficent told her and pushed her against the tree, not leaving her a chance to escape. "I have seen the way you reacted and how you looked at me," the blonde whispered and her hand touched Regina's cheek softly. She was too stunned to show any resistance. "That's what really bothers you, right?" Maleficent wanted to know, she had her hand on Regina's hips, keeping her firmly in place. "I understand you more then everyone ever will and I don't know what happened but ever since you left my castle, I've been thinking about you," Maleficent admitted. "You are quite remarkable, Regina and I'd hate to see you go down for them," she said and nodded toward the castle. Regina wasn't used to such words of admiration, she hardly ever believed them.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted all of a sudden. Her voice was nothing but a whisper and the blonde loosened the grip just a little. She was considerably taller then Regina, looking down at her with concern, empathy and desire.

"Let me help," the blonde whispered, leaning in a little. Regina help her breath, a shiver running through her body. There was a soothing warmth radiating from the dragon.

_Not like I've got anything to loose,_ Regina thought and she looked up to meet Maleficent's eyes. For the first time she allowed herself to acknowledge her presence in all its glory, to take it all in. It had been such a long time since anyone had held her like this; like they actually meant it and it was exciting and soothing at the same time. A wicked grin crossed her lips, encouraging Maleficent.

"I knew you weren't as innocent as you pretended to be," she said and certainly approved of it. Their lips brushed briefly, soft and warm skin touching and tasting. Maleficent waited, watching Regina who had her eyes closed. She held her breath, lips slightly parted. Before Regina knew what was happening she had her arms around the dragon, pulling her closer. Within seconds she had turned a single spark into roaring fire and Regina was starting to like it.


	8. Spark II

_Night of the ball_

Regina had successfully avoided the sorceress for most of the day as the palace had been busy with preparation for tonights ball in celebration of whatever it was that they were celebrating. The Queen had never paid attention to these details before. She had attended these events because she had to; she had joined them for tea around noon and had been busily chatting with a woman whose name she didn't even remember, avoiding Maleficent at all cost. Regina knew she was being watched from a safe distance. She felt the Dragon's hot gaze prickle on her skin, making it crawl with a delicious shiver, but she couldn't give in to this straight away. Something held her back and she needed to think. She hadn't had a moment to herself since she got up and she really needed a break.

She didn't want to talk. All she wanted to do was get away from all the hustle and bustle; she needed time to herself and time to figure out what she really wanted out of this. Regina excused herself and left the garden, not knowing whether she was being followed though no one – except for Maleficent – would probably be bold enough to do so. She was the Queen and she could do as she pleased, she didn't need anyone's permission. In the end she was grateful when she entered her deserted chambers, summoning a nice hot bath in silence to get ready for tonight.

The King's ball had always been an ostentatious event that involved lots of food, dancing and alcohol and it usually lasted all through the night; she knew she had to be prepared. She had a feeling that this night would last a little longer then all her other balls had. Regina got rid off her dress, letting the heavy fabric fall to the floor. She took a deep breath and felt a little more at ease then she had before, regarding herself in the mirror. For just an instant she wondered what the other woman saw in her, why she seemed so drawn to her. She was still agitated at what had happened at the dinner last night, at how the King had shown off his daughter and made the Queen look like a fool; she probably hasn't been the only one who had noticed that he hadn't even acknowledged his wife and Queen. It was compromising and the anger she felt slowly blended in with the emptiness that was spreading inside. Once again it made her aware of the emptiness that was drowning her when the palace wasn't busy with guests. When the halls would be empty and the only people she occasionally talked to were her servants or the King, if she had to. There would be nothing to do for her and soon she'd fall back into the silence that she preferred most of the time, suffering quietly while the loneliness slowly ate her from the inside.

She didn't want to go back to that. She knew she couldn't and Maleficent was offering a highly anticipated escape. She knew she was moving on thin ice, always risking to be discovered but that was the one thing that pushed her closer to Maleficent every time she though about it. It was the forbidden and the danger that made her senses come alive, her heart hammering with anticipation. She knew she wanted this; the secret, the one thing she chose for herself. Regina thought about all the pleasure it would bring, in so many ways. She had gotten a little taste last night when she'd finally allowed herself to give in. Kissing Maleficent had felt better then it should have, better then she had imagined. It had been such a long time since she'd been kissed properly and it had felt so great, left her aching for more. During those nights that she was summoned to the King's bedroom she never allowed him to kiss her on her lips. That was probably the only thing she had had a say in. She knew there wasn't much she could do about the rest and the thought suddenly made her even angrier, but she had never allowed him to kiss her on her lips and she knew she never would.

With Maleficent it had been different. She closed her eyes, remembered how the older woman had pushed her against the tree. She had felt the heat of the dragon, radiating against her. Her hot breath against her cheek had made her shiver with anticipation and still did. The way Maleficent had held her had made Regina feel safe, something she wasn't quite used to. She slowly climbed into the bath tub, the hot water submerging her body slowly. It was a pleasant and relaxing feeling that eased just a little bit of the tension. Regina gripped the edge of the bathtub with both hands, holding on to it. She licked her lower lip before she bit it, a smile on her face. She'd love to rub it in the King's face with all her heart but she had to keep this to herself for now. She didn't even know where this would lead them. Maybe it was just a one time thing and it would never happen again.

Somehow, that thought bothered her a little. She was aching for more; she was willing to play. She imagined how much pleasure it would bring to tell him that she was having an affair with one of his enemies; the one woman that he feared the most. He thought the she was his, that he owned her. Like a worthless piece of trash and that he could treat her as he pleased but Regina wouldn't take that any longer. She didn't know how long she'd survive with all of this.

The longer Regina thought about this, the more doubts she had. The truth was that she had no idea what she was getting herself into. Although she'd been quite confident about the whole thing only seconds ago, she suddenly felt as insecure as she had when she first walked into the Forbidden Fortress. Even if she decided to tell the King about, whatever it was that might happen between her and Maleficent, she couldn't expect him to accept it and sit tight. He would find himself a new wife and she'd be disowned, ending up with nothing. She leaned her head back and sighed; this was exactly what she had here. She didn't have anything to life for, didn't have anyone who truly loved which is why she didn't have anything to lose after all.

She tried to relax but the sudden tension and all these thoughts made her feel uneasy, slowly causing a headache. It was frustrating and confusing and she didn't know what to do. For so many nights she had wished for someone to love her, to look at her with desire and affection in the eyes, someone who wanted her more then anything and now there was Maleficent. Regina had doubts that she loved her somehow. That would be a foolish thing to believe, ridiculous even. She had no doubt that the sorceress simply wanted her for her own pleasure and entertainment but Regina seemed okay with it as long as she got something out of it. She got over it again and again until the water slowly turned cold and she felt rather sleepy. She knew it was time to get out before her skin started to wrinkle and it might be time to get ready for the night.

She took her time, rubbing some oil on her bare skin. It faintly smelled of lavender, a soft and calming smell. She watched her hands slowly wander along her skin, leaving a glistening trail behind until the skin had absorbed it. Her stray thoughts soon returned to Maleficent, wondering how her hands would feel on her own skin. She sighed softly, a delicious and somewhat unfamiliar warmth spreading between her legs. She pressed her thighs together, trying to make sense of these feelings. She bit her lip and willed herself to stop; when she got up, wearing nothing but a simple bath robe, her knees felt a little weaker then she had expected.

Choosing something to wear for the ball was posing a bit of a problem. She had many gowns and wonderful dresses but none of it seemed appropriate now. She knew she wanted to impress the dragon, certainly not her husband who never seemed to look her way, but she wanted to show Maleficent that she was not the little girl she had been only a couple of months ago. She needed something appropriate.

In the end, she found a dark blue gown that caught her interest somehow. It had long sleeves but a low cut cleavage that didn't only show off her body in all the right places but also left her shoulders bare. She smiled when she looked at that dress, but something bothered her. She had worn a dark blue dress not too long ago and it wouldn't feel right to wear the same colour tonight. She wanted something that caught her guests attention and with just a touch of her hand, the colour of the dress turned a dark purple. She looked at it once more, feeling satisfied with the result. It would match her dark hair and eyes perfectly.

When the sun was starting to set, she had one of her servants help her with the corset because she certainly couldn't do that herself. Regina held still when the servant, the little girl who had told her about Maleficent's visit not too long ago, bound her corset tightly. She took a step back when she was finished and the Queen turned around.

She walked to the mirror, quietly regarding her own reflection. She still had to decide on what to do with her hair and there was still no make-up on her face. Suddenly she felt so young again and she certainly looked like it; she had always hated that. She had been forced into a role she'd never wanted but she didn't want to look like it any longer.

"What do you think?" Regina asked without turning around.

"Excuse me, your majesty?" the girl asked and stepped a little closer.

"The dress," Regina said and stared at her reflection. "Do you think it's a great choice?"

The girl seemed to think about the answer, carefully choosing the right words.

"I think it suits you very well," she said. "It looks very beautiful on you," she said, wondering if that was the appropriate thing to say to a queen. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "It's just that the colour matches you very well."

"Thank you," Regina simply said and faced the servant. Regina had always liked her and she looked like there was something else that she had on her mind but she wouldn't say so. Regina sat down in the chair in front of a smaller mirror.

"Do you want me to do your hair, your majesty?" she asked and Regina nodded.

"I'm just not sure," Regina admitted. "What to do with," she said and ran her fingers through it. In the end they decided that a simple up-do would match it all perfectly and the girl remained silent throughout all of it. Regina wondered if she didn't talk because Regina hadn't treated her well in the past, although she couldn't remember being too rude, or if she simply remained quiet because she didn't want to say what was on her mind.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Regina asked when she couldn't take it any longer.

"Excuse me, your majesty?"

"You just look like you've got something on your mind..."

"I don't think I should talk about that," she said.

"What if I order you, as your Queen, to tell me?" Regina said and turned around. For a second both of them looked like they were going to laugh.

"It's just that," the girl said, sounding a little unsure. She didn't want to get into trouble. "I don't think the King deserves you," she said a little quieter. "You seem like a good person and... he doesn't even... look at you," she said and bit her lip, certain that this would get her fired if anyone found out what she said.

Regina looked surprised for a moment, letting that sink in. She should be angry at this, but the girl wasn't to blame. It somehow made her feel sad that even the servants started feeling sorry for her now.

"Thank you," Regina almost whispered, lost in thoughts. "I'll be okay now," she said and dismissed the girl.

Once again, she looked at her reflection and the emptiness was taking over. It had taken just a couple of words to make her feel angry and sad, to make her feel like she wasn't worth it. She thought of all those nights that she'd been called to the King's chambers and how disgusted she had felt, how she'd not only hated him but herself each time. She shuddered at those thoughts, hating him more then ever and she knew that this would be the perfect payback, come what may.

Regina knew that she'd probably have to dance the first dance with the King; he was a terrible dancer though and she wished that he'd just choose his daughter to replace her like he usually did. She entered the great hall with her head held high, acting like the Queen she was supposed to be. The moment Regina walked in, she found herself looking for Maleficent; her gaze wandering through the hall and all the people who were watching her. She found the Dragon standing by the window. She was dressed in a long black gown and somehow Regina hadn't expected anything else. Their eyes met for just a brief second but Regina remained impassive; focused on the dance she had to get over with first. Maleficent never let her out of sight, Regina felt those blue eyes that followed her every move. It made her nervous and excited at the same time.

During the dance, she felt rather uncomfortable. She tried her best not to get too close to the King without giving away how much she resented his presence. She was so focused on not looking at him that she was constantly trying to find something to look at in the far off distance. When the dance was finally over she didn't have a chance to get away. She was forced through three more dances with different people she didn't like or cared about before she was saved.

"I'll take it from here," Maleficent said nonchalantly and the determined undertone in her voice didn't allow any protest from Regina's current dancing partner. "The ladies need to talk," she said with a wink and Regina was surrendered to Maleficent. Regina immediately felt a little more content, taking a deep breath for the first time since all of this had started.

"Thank you," Regina whispered with a sigh of relieve.

"You're awfully tense," Maleficent said and pulled Regina a little closer, her hand on the brunette's hip. "Don't blame you," the sorceress said with a look at the King. "I haven't seen you all day. For just a moment I thought you were avoiding me."

"I was avoiding all of this," Regina said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe you just need a little break," Maleficent said, her eyes fixed on Regina. A humourless laugh escaped her lips.

"What am I supposed to do?" Regina asked. "Run away?"

"Sort of," Maleficent said quietly, her voice was serious. She tightened her grip on Regina, pulling her even closer. She felt the dragon's hot breath on her cheek; a shiver running through her body when she whispered in her ear.

"I know you want this," Maleficent whispered. "And you deserve better then this." Regina didn't answer for a second, wondering if someone noticed the way they were interacting and suddenly Regina felt anxious about all of this. She wanted to run, because that's what she had always done since the day her life had taken a turn for the worst. She wanted to get away, someone who might save her from this miserable life but whenever there was a slight chance, Regina panicked and ran and she hated herself for it.

"I can't do this," Regina whispered and looked up at the other woman. There was a silent plea in her words and Regina wasn't sure whether she was talking about her marriage and life in the palace or getting involved with Maleficent. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by all those feelings; confused and scared and it was getting too much all of a sudden. She tried to remain calm and take a deep breath but the pressure in her chest wouldn't subside. She couldn't breath, blinking back the tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and stepped out of the embrace, letting go of Maleficent's hand who had held on to her. Regina turned around and left without looking back. She walked through the empty corridors, past the library and her own room, climbing the stairs just like used to whenever she needed a break, until she found the little winter garden at the other end of the palace. She took a deep breath before she stepped in; she doubted the anyone ever came here. She had never seen any other person up here, they probably knew that this was the Queen's secret place of refuge and no one dared to disturb her here.

Regina sat down on the bench by the window, over-looking her kingdom though there wasn't much to see at night. She opened the window, breathing in the mild spring air; she leaned her head against the wall and waited until the tears fell from her eyes. There was nothing but the moonlight illuminating the place and suddenly a few candles flared up and Regina knew that it was her. She took a deep breath with closed eyes before Maleficent entered the garden quietly; emerging from the shadows.

"What a lovely place," she said quietly when she approached. "So peaceful and quiet."

"What do you want?" Regina asked calmly, she didn't even bother to hide her tears. Maleficent probably thought she was still that foolish, little girl that ran from her the first time.

"You," Maleficent said calmly and Regina watched her as she came closer and sat down on the bench, right behind Regina. She immediately tensed a little, trying not to touch the older woman which was pretty difficult since she had the brunette in a tight embrace, her legs on either side of Regina.

"Why?" Regina whispered, slowly surrendering. She leaned back a little, into Maleficent. Regina closed her eyes, felt the dragon's chest rise and fall with every breath she took. Her own heart was pounding against her chest. She felt the blonde's breath close to her ear, the warmth on her bare skin. She trembled a little at the sensation and Mal chuckled softly in her ear; Regina knew that her resistance wouldn't get her anywhere.

"I already told you," Maleficent whispered and Regina let her head fall on the dragon's shoulder. "You deserve better then this," she ran her hands along the Queen's bare arms, making her skin crawl with affection. "I've been there and I don't want the same thing happen to you. You've seen me," she said and Regina thought of that drugged woman she had encountered in the Forbidden Fortress; the woman who had given up on everything. "I wish I could help you, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, except..." she whispered softly in her ear. "Offer a little comfort," Regina bit her lip, deeply touched by her words. It's been so long since anyone had truly cared for her and she wasn't used to it. Maleficent understood her anger and her grief; the frustration and the pain that she was feeling. She had experienced the loneliness herself and they might as well be lonely together.

Once again Regina felt the hot tears burn in her eyes but she wouldn't run away now; her defences had already crumbled and she'd probably give in to anything just so she wouldn't feel so empty any longer. She laid her head on Mal's shoulder and watched their entwined hands; she crossed both their arms in front of Regina's chest, pressing her against her own body. She slowly placed feather-light kisses on the Queen's bare shoulders; she felt the soothing warmth run through her body, leaving her damp in all the right places. A soft moan escaped Regina's lips when Mal kissed and sucked her pulse, leaving light traces behind. She let her head fall to the side when Maleficent placed a kiss on her neck, softly moaning.

"So beautiful," Maleficent whispered against her skin; without another word Regina felt Maleficent's hands work on her dress, slowly unfastening the laces of her dress. The blonde opened the dress just enough to slide her hands beneath the soft fabric, hands touching skin on skin. Regina felt able to breathe, arching her back with a moan when Maleficent cupped her breasts from behind. Her nipples hardening in response, a delicious warmth spreading between her legs.

"Kiss me,"Regina almost begged and leaned her head back on the dragon's shoulder. She reached behind and laid a hand in Maleficent's neck, pulling her down for a messy kiss. Regina parted her lips, running her tongue along the blonde's lips before she sealed her lips completely. A triumphant smile crossed Regina's lips when she felt the blonde softly moaning in her mouth. They only parted for air, panting with pleasure. Maleficent teased her nipples with skilled fingers until Regina whined with pleasure, squirming in her arms. The slick wetness and the throbbing between her legs became unbearable; she spread her legs, letting them fall to either side of the bench.

Maleficent found her way between her legs, her right hand softly scratching the inside of her thigh while the other hand squeezed her breast. Regina turned her head heavily breathing against the blonde's throat before she captured her mouth in another passionate kiss.

"Oh, yes..." Regina hissed breathlessly when Maleficent reached her throbbing and sensitive core, slowly teasing her through the soaked fabric of her panties.

"God, you're so wet," Maleficent whispered weakly in her ear; she wanted this just as much.

"Please," Regina whimpered when Mal wouldn't stop teasing. She pushed the fabric aside, slowly running two fingers through slick folds before she pushed them inside her. Regina arched her back, crying out in surprise and cheer pleasure when Maleficent moved her skilled fingers, finding that soft spot that would make Regina do anything right now. With every move she touched her clit with the palm of her hand. For just a second, she thought about teasing the Queen a little longer then it was necessary but she seemed pretty sensitive the way it was, and Maleficent knew this wouldn't be the last time. There'd be plenty of time for teasing.

Regina had her hands on Mal's knees, trying to steady herself; her moans slowly subsided, turning into a silent whimper. Her breath was coming short, her body tensed and Mal knew she was close.

"Don't..." Regina breathed. "Stop," She was overwhelmed with the sensations, the warmth shooting through her body, making her curl her toes in anticipation. She rocked her hips against Mal's hands, aching for more. "Please," Regina whispered and her lips parted in a silent moan when Maleficent curled her fingers agonizingly slow, finally pushing her over the edge. Her entire body tensed with the emotions rushing through her body and for an instant Regina thought she'd fade. Regina screamed with pleasure and Maleficent held her tight until she slowly came down; shivering through it with every inch of her body.

"That's it, lovely," Maleficent whispered in her ear. Regina was still unable to respond when she leaned back against the older woman, her heart pounding and her skin covered with a thin layer of sweat. Regina turned her head for a kiss, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time this would happen and she couldn't care less.


	9. Numb

**New Prompt: Regina and Maleficent talk about long-kept secrets; comforting each other (Told from both PoV's)**

* * *

_Regina_

I sit down in silence staring into the fireplace. I can't bother to light the flames although I feel chilled to the bone. I don't want to move, not sure what to do. We just returned from New York City a few days ago, the trip I had been looking forward to with equal amounts of hope and fear. I was angry with myself for getting my hopes up, it's like I haven't learned anything in the past. I'd been let down so many times that I should've known better. I had been afraid because Robin was in danger, or so I thought. When I said goodbye to him only weeks ago, my heart burst into a thousand pieces.

The one person who seemed capable of loving me with all his heart, my true love was forced to leave. I believed and told myself that I was doing the right thing, I had changed and I had wanted to do so with all my heart. For him, myself and my son. Now I wonder if it had all been in vain. I feel so empty that I can't even cry. I have detached myself from everything, ignoring everyone else. I avoided them at all cost; I wasn't in the mood to talk and I didn't want to see their faces, pitying me for my screwed up future.

I left this town, hoping to return with the person I loved. I had been looking forward more then I had ever imagined possible. It had made me nervous, my hands had trembled in anticipation, my palms had been sweaty and my mouth dry. I had wanted to fall into his arms, kiss his soft lips and get lost in his soothing smell, the one that I had gotten so familiar with. It should've been perfect but the moment he had opened the door, I knew that something was wrong.

It had felt like a slap in the face, knocking me out of breath. They had made a fool out of me; my sister, who I'd considered dead and my one true love. I can't seem to remember their exact words; from the moment that I have seen the look on his face, I knew that something was up. He hadn't seem like himself but there was nothing I could do. It had all passed in a haze and I have tried to keep my head up with the last remaining dignity I managed to muster. What had tortured me most was that my sister had used him just to get back to me.

I almost laugh at myself because there was a time in my life when I would've done the exact same thing. I hate myself for it and for all the things I have done, silently shaking my head. I lean back, close my eyes and try to take a deep breath. The pressure on my chest is unbearable and taking a deep breath seems very hard and I know that, once I allow myself to let his happen, I won't be able to stop the tears and the emotions that threatened to drown me.

My body feels numb and I don't feel a thing any longer. I refuse to allow this to happen, I think about what they had told me and I almost laugh at it. I won't let it touch me deep inside, ignoring the awful truth. I'm not sure what has happened, if she's really pregnant with his child or if she simply lied to me to hurt me.

Either way she has hit the most sensitive spot, my long-kept secret that she couldn't possibly know about. She would forever be connected to my soul mate in a way I'd never be. It hurts, the pain seeping viciously through my veins. It brings tears to my eyes and I try to fight them back with all the strength I have. I clench my teeth, my hands into fists and I don't know what to do.

I want to cry and scream, to yell at someone or throw everything my hands can reach but in the end I don't even have the strength to rise from the sofa. I feel humiliated and defeated and I can't face Emma and the others. For now, I don't even have the strength to talk to my own son. I've spent the last couple of days in silence hiding from everyone, especially from him but I know I can't hide forever. It would simply show that Zelena has won and I can't do her that favour. Although not giving up seems very hard at the moment, I vow to myself that I won't go down without a fight. I just need a few more moments to myself, a little bit of time to mourn my loss quietly.

I hadn't slept much since we've returned and I don't bother with fancy clothes, I don't leave the house and I refuse to let anyone see me, so why bother. I'm dressed in casual, comforting clothes; my hair is tied back in a simple ponytail and I didn't have the energy to put some make-up on.

I hear something move behind me and it makes me sigh in frustration. I don't want anyone to see me so shattered and defeated, I feel like I can't deal with it and I wish they'd just leave me alone. I don't need to turn around, I know it's Maleficent by the way her heels click on the floor. She's probably the only one who'd enter the house without so much as knocking or even asking.

"What do you want?" I ask quietly without turning around. From the corner of my eyes I see her. She looks a little softer then the last time I've seen her. She has dropped that fifties attire that she had preferred since she had been revived from the ashes and her blonde curls were falling past her shoulders. She sits down in the chair close by but I can't face her. I feel my defences crumble slowly in her presence; she had that effect on me without doing anything, just with being here. I want to tell her to leave me alone but I can't. Maleficent knows me too well; in the past we had so many things in common, understood each other so well and she had always known what was on my mind. As odd as it seems, I trust her. We have been friends, despite everything that had happened to us and despite all the terrible things we have done to each other. She was the only one I had had back then and I know she had saved my life somehow. There had been a reason why I'd fallen for her at some point and I didn't regret any of it; that's the reason why her sheer presence troubles me. She could see behind the facade and I'm not ready to let go, I don't want to cry.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Maleficent addresses me, her voice sounds surprisingly soft. I had almost expected her to laugh at me, to tell me that this is exactly what I deserve. "I was starting to get a little worried," she saya honestly and I know she's concerned somehow. This was one of the things I had loved about her so many years ago. She had never failed to surprise me; she could be possessive and angry, unpredictable and frightening even. And then there were these moments when the dragon turned into this caring and tender person that touched me deeply and made me feel loved when I needed it most. She knows my weaknesses and that makes me feel vulnerable.

A humourless laugh escapes my lips and I can't seem to find the right words. The pressure on my chest increases and I feel that lump in my throat that makes it hard to breathe.

"What do you want?" I whisper. My voice is shaky and quiet, filled with pain.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay," Maleficent says calmly. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," I whisper and the lie sounds ridiculous, even to my ears.

"Lie to me all you want, but I'm not walking out on you," she says and I wonder what had happened that she suddenly cared. "You brought back my daughter and I couldn't be more grateful for that," she says and I listen. "You have been my friend," she says and I bit my lip.

"Why did you never say anything?" I suddenly want to know. This thought had been bothering me every since I found out that Maleficent had a daughter, I wonder why she'd never said a word.

"There never seemed to be the right time," Maleficent says quietly and leans back. Suddenly I wonder if I had been the one who'd let her down. I had been so engulfed by my own need for revenge that I hadn't seen what was right in front of me. I suddenly thought of the pain I had felt when I drank that potion so many years ago.

I have made the decision not to have children before I knew what I was doing and it was the one thing I regretted most. I had done it to punish my mother and in the end I hadn't harmed anyone but myself. Suddenly, I feel the hot tears burn in my eyes. I know I'm past the point of holding it back, everything was so overwhelming that I slowly lose control.

"I'm sorry," I whisper and I mean it; the tears start running down my cheeks and I quickly wipe them away with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," I say and she rises from her seat, crouching down in front of me. I can't help but look into her eyes and I'm not prepared for this. I sob unwillingly, biting my lip as hard as I can to stop the tears and the emotions from overtaking.

"No," she says softly and through my own tears I see her eyes glisten with unshed tears. "It was my decision to keep it to myself," she says and I close my eyes, trying to regain just a little bit of composure because I'm not ready to crumble to an emotional mess just now.

"What happened?" she asks again. "I actually thought we could all catch our breath once you return..." I look at her in silence for a couple of seconds, wondering how this ruthless sorceress that I had once known had turned into the tender and caring person that's sitting right in front of me. Maybe I'm not the only one who had changed through the years; it had been hard on all of us in so many ways. "You should be happy," she says and I shake my head. A part of me had started to believe that I didn't deserve this after all.

"He...," I say calmly. I speak slow and so quiet that I'm not sure she can hear the words although she's right in front of me. The pain I feel is almost unbearable and it's the first time that I tell someone about this. The shame and the disappointment weighs heavy on my shoulders.

"He has moved on," I say although I don't want to believe it. "I let him go so he could be with his family," I say and my voice cracks a little at the end. "I wanted to believe that it had been the right thing to do and that, somehow, things would start to change," I say and pull my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly as if protecting myself. Much to my relieve, Maleficent sits down on the edge of the table in front of me. I don't think I'd be able to feel her sitting right next to me.

"You did the right thing," she tells me. "I never thought I'd say this but you did the right thing," she says and I hate her for it. I want to be angry at this and at myself but now it just seems a little harder.

"It destroyed everything I had," I almost yell at her, my hands tremble and I turn away from her. "It wasn't his wife that I sent him away with," I say and for a second she looks confused and it dawned on me that no one had bothered her with the details of that matter. "It was my sister," I say, quieter once more. "It had been her all along," I say and my body is starting to feel numb again. "She tricked me and took the man I love so she could get her revenge," I tell Maleficent and for just a second she looks like she doesn't know what to say.

That's a first, I think but there isn't much to laugh about. This is something we both have once been capable of if it had been required to get our revenge. We know it without saying so. Maybe that's the punishment for everything terrible I have done.

"I don't know what to do," I confess, my voice is shaking. "Run away like I always did? Or live with that for the rest of my life?"

"I thought he was your true love?" Maleficent asks. She has never believed in those things but she has spent enough time in this town to admit that this might be possible; that there is a chance at true love. Or maybe these were the sudden motherly feelings that made her talk about this, I really don't know.

"So did I," I admit. I run my hands up and down my arms, feeling uneasy. There is still one little detail that I have kept to myself and I'm not t sure if I have enough strength left to say it but I know if I don't say it now, I'll suffer with it all by myself for the rest of my life. Maleficent doesn't say anything, she knows I have something on my mind so she waits patiently.

"I can't have children," I whisper and look out of the window, the emptiness I suddenly feel almost suffocates me from within. "I can't get pregnant."

"I never knew..." Maleficent says more to herself.

"It happened about a year after Daniel died," I say quietly, returning to a dark place that had burned itself into my memory for eternity. "I drank a potion that would keep me from getting pregnant," I say and the bitter taste of the potion returned, making me feel almost nauseous.

"That was what my mother had wanted all along. She wanted me to have a child so she could have all the power, she had never cared about me," I tell Maleficent and if I'm not mistaken, there's a slight hint of anger on her face when I mention my mother. "I drank the potion to punish her before I realized what I had done but then it was too late," once again my voice fails me at the end and I need to put some distance between us. I walk over to the window, looking at the sunset before I speak.

"She's pregnant," I whisper and suddenly the pain hits me with all its merciless strength and I break. The truth that I had been ignoring during the past days is right in front of me, and saying it out loud has delivered the final blow. I look down at my hands, my back to Maleficent. My vision blurrs when the scalding tears flood my eyes and run down my cheeks. I feel the sobs coming, unable to hold them back. They rock my body and I heod on to the window sill with both hands while the regret and all the pain washes over me and I cry with all the grief I have kept inside for far too long.

Behind me I hear Maleficent rising from her seat, walking toward me.


	10. Defeated

**New Prompt: Regina and Maleficent talk about long-kept secrets; comforting each other (Told from both PoV's) - Part II to Chapter 9**

* * *

_Maleficent_

I didn't even consider that it might be inappropriate to walk into her house without asking, I've known Regina for so long that I knew something is wrong and I didn't feel like bothering with such details. Something tells me that she wouldn't have opened the door if I had simply knocked. We both had a complicated history but deep inside I know that she had always been and would always be a friend and even more. I didn't have time to talk to her when things had started to get out of hand. I'd known that Regina wasn't as bad as she had pretended to be, not anymore and it hadn't bothered me.

After all these years, it had actually surprised me to see her like this. I had almost expected her to end up like the miserable drug addict I had once been; consumed and defeated by her own need for revenge. I was mad that she had trapped me beneath the town for so long but that hadn't lasted very long. I'm just glad that I'm still alive because all I had ever wanted was my daughter and Regina got her back, despite everything we have done to each other. She hadn't asked twice and I know that she has saved Lily's life from Emma and I'll forever be grateful for that.

Somehow I've never seen myself as a mother after Lily had been taken away from me. I never really had a chance and I felt like I had failed and that I hadn't deserved to be a mother since I couldn't even protect my own child.

I take a deep breath, my heels clicking on the floor and Regina doesn't even turn around. I haven't seen her since she has returned from New York City and I know something had gone wrong. It wasn't like her to hide and avoid them all, the woman I'd known would've faced them all with her head held high. When no one had seen Regina for a couple of days, I started to worry a little. I had been so busy with Lily that I hadn't noticed her absence at first; I wanted to talk to my friend and thank her for what she had done and I need to make sure that she's okay.

I spot Regina in the living room, sitting in front of the deserted fireplace; for a second I consider lighting it for her just she had done for me once. She doesn't turn around and I know she had recognized me without looking. Even from behind I see that something about her is different. This isn't the Queen I had met years ago and not the mayor she had been in this town. Her hair is tied back in a simple ponytail; a look I had never seen her wear before.

"What do you want?" she asks and the sound of her voice takes me by surprise. If we hadn't been the only ones in this room, I wouldn't have heard her. She spoke quietly but I heard the pain inside the question, the effort it took to speak and somehow that touched me deep inside. I'm not sure if it had been my daughter who had stirred these feelings or if I had simply changed with the time. I had everything I'd ever asked for, I had my daughter back and I didn't want more revenge, I just want time with my daughter and somehow make up for all the time that I've missed.

I know she watches me from the corner of her eye but she doesn't look at me when I sit down in the chair close by. I know how much effort it must take her to keep her composure, to not look at me. She had always been very sensitive, deep down; a feature that I'd always admired secretly. She always appeared to be such a strong and independent woman, inflicting fear on people with her attitude and her looks but at the end of the day Regina simply wanted to feel loved. I had always had a soft spot for her, she'd been nothing but a child when she'd been married to the King and I can't even imagine what that must've done to that poor soul. She had wanted to feel loved and appreciated and during those endless and quiet nights that we'd been together so long ago, I had seen this person a couple of times. She hadn't allowed anyone to see her like this, it had only happened in the early morning hours when she was too tired and exhausted to hide behind her facade and let me see how she really suffered.

I watch her quietly for a while; there's nothing fancy about the glamorous Queen I once knew. She doesn't wear any make-up and she looks exhausted, like she hasn't slept properly in days. She didn't bother with fancy clothes and even from here I can see the tension inside her body, the uneasiness she feels. She looks utterly defeated and it hurts; I'm trying to think of something I can do to help but for once I'm not sure what to do.

I know she wants to talk to me, but at the same time she tries really hard not to. I want to hug her but I know she will cry and she'll hate herself for it eventually; I don't want to do that to her now. I don't even know if I'm ready for that.

Her breath is shallow and she bits her lips, trying to remain focused and I know I have to be very careful.

"I haven't seen you in a while," I ask calmly. It doesn't appear to be too personal, a question that can be answered with a lot of things so I'll let her decide. I almost expect her to send me away, not that I would've left her now. Regina knows that just as well as I do and deep inside she knows that she wants me to stay. We have always understood each other, shared our pain and miseries.

"I was starting to get a little worried," I say honestly and she knows it. She inhales sharply through her nose, clenching her teeth. Suddenly, she laughs and it breaks my heart. It sounds bitter and there's not the slightest hint of humour inside of it. I know she's about to break down, her defences slowly crumbling. Whenever Regina had felt insecure or particularly sad, she had laughed it off hoping no one would notice. I'd heard this laugh far too many times, the laugh that never reached her eyes did nothing to ease the pain.

"What do you want?" she asks and her voice is nothing but a shaky whisper. She had lost the last bits of confidence she had had when I arrived just a few minutes ago.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay," I say calmly. I may have hated her for such a long time for trapping me beneath the town but in the end I was glad she'd kept me alive. All I had ever wanted was to have my daughter back and she'd done that for me. I know I've hated her but I also know that I have loved her once. She had brought me my happy ending and in the end she was the only one left without it once more. Whatever it was that had happened in New York City, I know she didn't deserve this.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I'm fine," she simply says and we both know that she's far from being alright; stubborn as she had always been.

"Lie to me all you want," I say. "But I'm not walking out on you," I tell her, suddenly surprised. I mean it with all my heart. I know the affection has always been there but saying it out loud after all this time appears unfamiliar but right at the same time. "You brought back my daughter and I couldn't be more grateful for that," I tell her. I want her to know what good she has done for me and that, no matter what has happened between us, I'd always be grateful.

"You've been my friend," I tell her and there's the slightest hint of a reaction when she bits her lip.

"Why did you never say anything?" she suddenly asks, keeping her eyes straight ahead. I know she's talking about Lily. I think about that questions for a second, wondering indeed why I had never told her.

"There never seemed to be the right time," I say quietly and lean back in my chair. We both had been so busy with all the revenge; Regina and I had been drifting apart for a while when it had happened. I'd felt guilty because I didn't protect her, I watched her lose control in her revenge and I know I shouldn't have given her the curse. I should've fought her harder and protected her from herself but I had failed and somehow I've never forgiven myself for that. I hadn't told her because I had no idea what would happen but I know I should've tried harder. I didn't want to burden her with that thought; it was none of her business. I had been trying to protect her and myself but I had doubted that she'd change her mind in the end. It had been too late.

I didn't blame her though. I had watched her lose control, unable to do anything about it but she wasn't the one to blame. Regina sighs quietly, her shoulders slowly slouching and her head drops and I feel a sudden pang of guilt rushing through my body. I didn't mean to blame her, I would never do that.

"I'm sorry," she whispers with her head down and I see the tears running down he cheeks. I want to hug her, wipe her tears away and tell her that it'll be okay but something holds me back. I know I'm walking on thin ice, I need to be careful. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," she whispers through her tears and sobs.

I walk over, crouching down in front of her. I want her to look at me, I need to see her. The pain I see inside her eyes hurts and I feel my eyes glisten with unshed tears. The last time I'd seen her so shattered and defeated had been at a time when her forced marriage had been particularly horrible on her and she'd fled the castle so I could hold her until the night had been over, until it hadn't been dark any longer.

"No," I say quietly. "It had been my decision to keep it to myself," I tell her and she closes her eyes, trying to regain her composure. "What happened?" I ask again because no one had told me. And why would they? They still didn't trust me for various reasons and they probably didn't even know how close I'd been to Regina once.

"What happened?" I asked again, a little gentler this time. I know it won't take long until she'll start talking. "I actually thought we could all catch our breath once you return..." and I mean it. I sigh and wonder how many setbacks we'd have to endure until things finally calmed down a little. I'm so tired of all of this; after so many years wasted by revenge, drugs and hatred I'm ready to let it go and take care of my daughter somehow. She's all grown up for sure but there are so many blanks that I need to fill, so many things I've missed. "You should be happy," I tell her and I believe she deserves it more than any other person I know. She regards me quietly, shaking her head in silent doubt.

"He..." she says so quiet that I can barely hear her. It's like she doesn't trust her voice, trying to speak without breaking into tears straight away. I have a sudden urge to wipe the tears from her face, to give her some sort of comfort but something holds me back. She's not the person she once used to be and I know I need to be careful, I don't want to lose her. "He has moved on," she says after taking a deep breath. I can feel the pain she keeps inside and it makes me angry. "I let him go so he could be with his family," she tells me and the way her voice breaks toward the end of the sentence suddenly makes it hard to breathe.

"I wanted to believe that it had been the right thing to do and that, somehow, things would start to change," she says and hugs her knees, protectively keeping me out. I sit down on the edge of the small coffee table, watching Regina. The powerful Queen who had once turned her whole life around for revenge, had been miserable for such a long time because she had lost the man she'd considered her true love now sat in front of me; crying because she'd given up her true love out of... love. I'm actually amazed by this although it seems so unfair that it hurts.

"You did the right thing," I reassure her. "I never thought I'd say this but you did the right thing," I say because it's all I can do for now. I know she'll hate me for not telling her that she'd been stupid and that she should've thought about herself and not about his family; I know deep down that she doesn't want to hear this but it seems easier to focus on hate then dealing with the things that shatter your heart into a thousand pieces. I know Regina wants to be angry with me and I think I can handle it.

"It destroyed everything I had," she almost yells and I don't even flinch. Her hands tremble and she turns away from me. "It wasn't been his wife I sent him away with," she says with a bitter undertone and I don't quite understand. "It was my sister," she says a little quieter. "She had been all along," she says and I'm still trying to put the pieces together. The last time I checked Regina's long lost sister had been dead but I decide to leave it be for now.

"She tricked me and took the man I love so she could get her revenge," she says and for an instant I don't know what to say to comfort her. I know, just as well as Regina, that this is something we'd both been capable of back in the Enchanted Forest, but we never expected it to catch up with us one day. How ignorant and selfish we had been, I think.

"I don't know what to do," she says and I don't miss the desperation in her voice. I haven't met him but she really seems to love him. "Run away like I always did?" she wants to know. She's right and I wonder how many nights we'd spent together, drugged and careless to push our problems away, at least until morning. "Or live with that for the rest of my life?" I wish I could tell her it'll be fine when I know it's not. Regina had always been strong but her power had been wearing off ever since. There was only so much pain a person could take and she'd had enough for every goddamn person in this small town.

"I thought he was your true love?" I ask because if there's one thing I've learned in this town, it is the fact that everyone believed in true love and hope and maybe it was starting to rub off on me. Ever since I met Lily, I felt more content and at ease. There was an unfamiliar warmth inside of me every time I saw her and I had only once felt like that; back when I knew I was having a baby and it was starting to bring my faith back and I don't want Regina to lose hers. Not after all she had been through, she had fought hard enough to earn this.

"So did I," she says and nervously runs her hands up and down her arms, still hugging herself. I've known her long enough to know that there is something she wants to say and I know I'll sit here all night and wait until she's ready to talk.

"I can't have children," she says calmly and this takes me aback. Somehow I hadn't expected this and we have never actually talked about this for some reason. "I can't get pregnant," she says and suddenly there's a hint of guilt spreading through my stomach.

"I never knew..." I whisper more to myself and she keeps talking.

"It happened about a year after Daniel died," she says. "I drank a potion that would keep me from getting pregnant," she says and I ask myself why I had never seen how miserable she had really been after his death. We had almost laughed about it sometimes, when the drug had clouded our minds, but the truth was that it had been serious and I suddenly feel protective again. I know Regina is not the young girl anymore but I still wish I had protected her from all of this. "That was what my mother had wanted all along," she says and I clench my teeth at the mention of her mother. I had never been fond of that selfish, ignorant woman who had forced her daughter to marry a man old enough to be her own father. It still disgusted me and made me furious.

"She wanted to have a child so she could have all the power," Regina tells me and sadly I'm not even surprised. I had never really considered the nature of their relationship and what might've gone wrong but Cora had never thought about her daughter in any way, she had simply abused her daughter for her own interests. "She never cared about me," Regina says and I remember those night she had cried herself to sleep because she constantly felt like she wasn't good enough and didn't feel loved. I can only imagine how empty and betrayed she must've felt back then. We had never made love to each other, had never been particularly gentle but we have made each other feel alive in so many ways.

"I drank the potion to punish her before I realized what I had done but then it was too late," her voice fades to a whisper; regret washing over her and I watch quietly when she rises from the sofa and walks to the window.

"She's pregnant," Regina whispers and bows her head, her back toward me. Even to me this feels like a slap in the face and I feel the pressure increasing on my chest, trying to remain calm for her sake. She had been strong for so long, a feature I had secretly admired about her but I knew it was coming to an end when she breaks down in front of me and the sobs echoing through the empty room are the most heartbreaking sounds I have ever heard. I know there are no words left to say because nothing will make it better so I walk over and softly pull her into a long-overdue embrace. I wrap my arms around her tightly and she holds on to me. I feel her body tremble with the endless sobs, her warm tears drop on my shoulder but I can't let her go. I hold her, closing my eyes for an instant. It seems so familiar but so long gone. I feel the tears burn in my own eyes and I stare straight ahead, biting my lip while I try to keep my emotions under control. The tears fall from my eyes quietly and I bury my face in the crook of her neck so she wouldn't see.

We don't talk to each other for a while but I know I'l hold her until the last cries fade and I promise myself not to let her down again.


	11. Solitude

**Prompt: Maleficent finds Regina in the bathroom; Regina tells her why she had kept her locked up as a dragon. (Turned out to be a little fluffy...)**

* * *

Just a couple of days had passed since he had revived her from the ashes and Maleficent wasn't sure about his intentions. Not a single person, or villain for that matter, did anything without asking for something in return. She wanted to be angry but she knew she should be grateful to be alive after Swan had killed her for that stupid egg they had hidden inside of her. The only one she should truly be mad at was Rumple and yet he was the one who brought her back to life and she couldn't help but wonder. Soon Maleficent met the others and something told her that they were up to no good. Things could never end well with all three of them in one place.

There was only one thing missing, _one_ _person_, she thought as she sat in the cottage in the woods, listening to Rumple's plan; the person who had taken her to this land in the first place.

_Regina_, Maleficent thought.

She had never had a chance to ask Regina why she had been taken to this land after all, trapped in her Dragon form in a dark, cold place. She could've left her to die before the curse turned their world upside down, but for some reason she hadn't.

Maleficent thought about the Evil Queen. She knew things had changed, since Regina had taken that curse from her. She heard that Regina had changed and she had always known that there was more to this woman, to the monster people preferred to see. She knew the young Regina; the scared and unhappy one, the tortured and betrayed person who had endured more pain than anyone she knew. She didn't know what she had expected.

That Regina would come running to welcome her with open arms?

Truth be told, a small part deep inside her heart had thought about that. She almost laughed at herself because it seemed ridiculous. It wasn't like they'd parted on friendly terms. Things had gone awfully wrong and although she'd never admit that to anyone, losing Regina had broken her heart back then. She had done more for Maleficent than she'll ever be aware of and the days she'd spent with Regina had been the most wonderful ones in her lonely life decades ago. There wasn't much going on in her life; she'd been miserable and lonely and Regina had saved her from that but somehow she had failed to look after the brunette as well.

Maleficent knew that she'd always have a soft spot for that woman. Despite everything that had happened, a part of her would always love Regina deeply. She knew Rumple and his two pets didn't trust Regina, that was the point in the conversation she'd finally paid attention to, because she'd gone 'soft' or so they said.

According to them she had spent so much time with all these heroes that she had started acting like them, believing in hope and happy endings which is why she couldn't be trusted.

That bit had Maleficent curious.

If, what they said about Regina, was true then something was wrong here. The Regina she had known, hero or villain, would've shown up at their doorstep the moment they entered this town to see what this was all about; to protect her loved ones. She wouldn't accept intruders without taking a proper look herself. And still, Regina was nowhere in sight and Maleficent was starting to wonder why.

It didn't take long for Rumple to fill them in on the missing details and the possible reason for Regina's absence. According to Rumple she had lost her one true love; sent him away so he could be with his family and she'd been hardly seen ever since.

_Her one true love, _Maleficent thought.

So she'd found him after all. She remembered how they'd talked about this one morning when the sun was just about to rise. Regina had confessed that there was a person out there who was supposed to be her true love and although she'd run away from him, she'd still thought about him from time to time. The'd been talking about this like it had been a real bad thing instead of taking it as a second chance.

They'd chosen revenge and solitude because it seemed foolish to believe in true love; only heroes did that. Maleficent shook her head to herself. They'd been so blind and ignorant. So full of hate that they couldn't accept the truth. They had loved each other physically and emotionally but they had both known that it wouldn't last forever. Their relationship had been destined to fail at some point and just the fact had hurt Maleficent.

She leaned back in her chair, lost in her thoughts. She crossed her legs and tried to listen but her thoughts drifted back to Regina and she had a sudden urge to find her. After all these years, she wanted to see her. She wasn't even sure if Regina wanted to; she probably had other things on her mind but Maleficent knew she wouldn't be able to rest if she didn't know the truth.

Later that night, when Ursula and Cruella had tended to drinking, Maleficent had remained unsettled and laid-back, acting along until her opposites were so wasted that they didn't notice her departure any longer.

She took her time, walking to Regina's house. The streets were calm and deserted and Maleficent had yet to get used to all of this though she had no problem finding the mayor's mansion. The air smelled rather sweet Maleficent noticed, it would rain sooner or later. She hadn't spoken much tonight, she'd been buried in thoughts. For just a second, she wondered whether she was nervous about facing Regina and then she smiled at herself; at the image of a much younger Regina who'd been fairly intimidated during their first encounter. She'd been a villain, a feared sorceress, and she didn't need to afraid of anyone. Certainly not of Regina she thought, but things were different when it came to this woman.

Things always got complicated when feelings were involved and she hadn't been a simple fling she'd forgotten about in the morning. Regina had always been more then that which was the reason why Maleficent was nervous all of a sudden. Regina knew her; could see behind her feared facade. She knew how to hurt Maleficent like no one else could.

From a distance, she saw a light flicker on the first floor. She was at home after all. Maleficent wondered whether Regina would open the door if she knocked or if she'll simply send her away. She walked to the doorstep and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door and waited; the minutes seemed to drag by but she wasn't ready to give up. She knew Regina had heard her, she just didn't know if Regina was ignoring her for her sake or if she just didn't want to see anyone because of all the things that had happened to her recently.

"Regina," Maleficent almost whispered and put a hand against the front door and closed her eyes. "I know you can hear me," she said quietly, she had no doubt that the Queen had heard her. For such a ruthless sorceress, her voice was incredibly gentle and soft and she knew she couldn't let anyone know about this, not now.

"Regina," she whispered again after minutes of silence, almost begging. She was just about to give up when she felt it. There was a sudden pain and the emotions rushing through her body made her gasp in surprise. She felt the physical pain, the emptiness that consumed her from within. The painful solitude that numbed her body. Maleficent took a deep breath, trying to control the pain which wasn't her own.

She knew that Regina was suffering and maybe that was her way of screaming for help. Something told her that she had acknowledged Maleficent; Regina knew she was here. Without hesitating, Maleficent let herself into the house. She could've done that before, she had done worse, but she'd wanted to show a little respect and do it politely. She felt her own heart hammering against her chest, sharing Regina's agonizing pain.

Maleficent quietly walked into the house, her heels echoing through the empty rooms. It was partially dark and still impressive.

_So much space, _Maleficent thought.

Suitable for a mayor, but not for Regina. All these big rooms and fancy decorations had never been what Regina had wanted. The person Maleficent had known preferred small and cosy rooms, places that made her feel save. She'd simply peter out in these grande rooms. She couldn't imagine that Regina felt much at home within these walls, it just didn't fit.

Slowly, she walked from one room to another but the house was deserted and quiet. She thought of the light she'd seen burning on the upper floor and climbed the stairs, wondering what she'd find. The pressure on her chest increased with every step she climbed and she knew Regina was close. Finally she found the light at the end of the floor; the door was slightly ajar.

Maleficent knew that this one must be Regina's bedroom. She closed her eyes before she pushed the door open softly. The room reminded her a little more of the brunette. It seemed friendlier, warm and cosy.

"Regina?" Maleficent asked again, praying that she wouldn't be hurt or worse. "Where are you?" She entered the room and waited. There was another door to her right side, leading to the adjoining bathroom. Maleficent approached carefully, not wanting to startle Regina and somehow she felt like she shouldn't be here but it seemed to late to turn back now.

Through the open door, she saw something that made her heart ache; it seemed like the saddest and most painful thing she had ever seen, taking her back to those years when it all had started. The bathroom was only dimly lit, casting everything in a soft and warm glow. There was a candle flickering in the far corner and there was a faint smell of lavender in the air and it melted her heart just a little. A beautiful and welcoming sight, a place to get lost in if it wasn't for the woman sitting on the edge of the bathtub that was framed by black stones. Classy but beautiful, giving Regina enough space to sit and dip her feet into the water.

Regina had her back to Maleficent and she didn't turn around although she already knew that she wasn't on her own any longer. Her body was wrapped in a towel and her hair, that she was wearing a lot shorter now, was tied back in a simple ponytail. Maleficent took a step into the bathroom, the soft steam and the warm air enwrapping her rather pleasantly.

_You're still just as beautiful,_ Maleficent thought._ Beautiful but broken. _

And suddenly, Regina turned around. She looked at Maleficent from afar, their eyes finding each other's and the dull pain Maleficent had felt earlier increased with every heart beat. The light had vanished from Regina's eyes, there was nothing but emptiness inside of them. Everything about that woman's composure spoke of defeat and exhaustion, pain and betrayal. She had resigned and given up and there wasn't a single person in this town who would be kind enough to comfort her and that caused Maleficent the most pain. There was nothing more excruciating than solitude and the bitter truth that no one gave a damn about your fate, leaving you to suffer quietly on your own until the emptiness consumed you entirely from the inside.

She had been there and she didn't want Regina to return to this dark place. That was the one reason they'd all ended up in this mess in the first place and it was about time they all got a chance to catch their breath.

Regina looked at the blonde woman, entering the bathroom. She hadn't faced Maleficent in more then thirty years, not since she had taken that bloody curse away from her. She had been devastated when she'd found out that Emma had killed the Dragon about two years ago but there was nothing she could've done; no one to talk to because no one would have understood and she hadn't wanted to share that secret with any of them.

She had heard that he had brought her back and while a part of her was glad, the other one was wondering, scared even. She had trapped Maleficent for so long and never given her so much as an explanation. There hadn't been time for that when the curse had struck and she'd never expected to see her again until she'd heard of what Rumple had done.

She didn't have the strength to look for Maleficent, she didn't even know if she'd wanted to see her. Regina didn't have the strength to face anyone and she couldn't blame Maleficent for being furious and keen on revenge for all the years Regina had taken from her, or so she had thought. She had always had a special connection to that woman, something that had developed back in the Forbidden Fortress when they'd spent all those nights comforting each other. They had communicated and understood each other on levels Regina had never fully understood but that connection hadn't worn off over the years.

Maleficent could've walked in here like she owned the damn place and yet she had had the decency to knock and ask for her. The emotion in her voice had startled Regina at first, taken her by surprise. It had stirred long-lost memories and emotions that she didn't know she still had inside of her.

Regina had wanted to tell Maleficent to come in, tell her how sorry she was for everything that had happened and to give her a long-overdue explanation but in the end she didn't have the strength to leave this bathroom. She had wanted to take a bath what feels like hours ago, had wanted to ease her pain just a little but the exhaustion had washed over her before she could do anything about it. She'd been sitting on the edge, wondering what would happen next and how she was supposed to go through another day with all the betrayal she had felt, all the pain she felt inside. She couldn't bear sharing her pain with the rest of the town but the truth was that there wasn't anyone left who cared enough to make her feel better.

She had remained in the bathroom, knowing that Maleficent was here. She had expected her to yell at Regina, maybe even try to kill her or at least laugh at her and tell her that she deserved all of this but what Regina saw made her defences crumble, took her by surprise.

Maleficent looked at her with concern and longing in her eyes; wondering what was wrong but Regina wasn't sure if she had enough strength to tell her. This wasn't the woman who had robbed off her curse more then thirty years ago but the woman she had encountered in her own castle long before that first curse had happened.

The more aware she became of Maleficent's presence, the heavier the pressure on her chest got and all the tears she had held back for so long threatened to break free all at once. Regina fought against it with all her strength, she had refused to cry about this, she didn't want anyone to see her tears but she didn't stand a chance against Maleficent. She had seen Regina at her worst, had seen her tears and a lot more; she knew her weaknesses which was one of the reasons why she had trapped her in her dragon form.

Regina turned her head away from the blonde, warm tears running down her cheeks. Maleficent approached and Regina held her breath when she laid a hand on her bare shoulder. She had almost expected her hand to be cold when she remembered that Maleficent's hands had always been warm and soft.

_There's still fire inside of her,_ Regina thought.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Regina almost whispered. Her voice sounded weak and hoarse.

"Neither have I," Maleficent said and Regina immediately missed the warmth of her hand when she took it away. She walked around the woman and sat down on the edge beside her, staring in the opposite direction.

"I didn't expect you to be so..." Regina tried to find the right word, wondering if this was simply a game she was playing so her revenge would be even more pleasant.

"Calm?" Maleficent offered and Regina nodded.

"You have any reason not to be," Regina whispered, still looking at her hands.

"True," the blonde said quietly and it made Regina turn her head. If she wasn't mistaken, Maleficent appeared tired herself. "I thought about revenge for a long, long time," she said. "I thought about all those things I would do to you when I saw you again because you had trapped me beneath this town," she said and the guilt weighed heavily on Regina's shoulders. "But with the years I had also thought about the good things that you had done to me. How you'd made me feel and how I had actually missed you," she said quietly and Regina was touched by her words.

That was the least thing she had expected. "When that woman was about to kill me, I thought about you and how I never got to see you again," she said quietly and took a deep breath. "Looks like I've gone soft after all," she said and laughed but it didn't reach her eyes.

She turned her head and finally faced Regina. For the first time, she was aware of how close they were sitting next to each other and that Regina was probably naked under that towel and it made her a little nervous.

She regarded the brunette for a few seconds. She had expected to see the Evil Queen in all her precious glory with everything in her life she had ever dreamed of; the happy ending that had started all of this. She hadn't expected to see Regina so... human. She was defeated and broken; she was suffering and in pain, exhausted and lonely. It was a sad sight and it almost made Maleficent wish she had fought her just a little harder when it came to that hideous curse.

"I'm so sorry," Regina whispered and she didn't find the slightest hint of anger in the dragon's eyes.

"I never understood," Maleficent suddenly said. "All these years I had wondered why you just didn't leave me to die instead of trapping me," she said and Regina bit her lip, tears falling from her eyes. "Have I been so horrible to you?"

"I never wanted you to die," Regina whispered, trying hard not to let her voice break while she spoke.

"Then tell me why," Maleficent begged.

"I... I couldn't leave you behind," Regina quietly told her. She didn't care about the tears any longer. "You were the only one I had," she admitted. "I was so scared when it all happened but it had been to late to go back but... I … I couldn't leave you behind," Regina said and her voice cracked at the end. Regina wrapped her arms around her stomach, turning her head away from Mal once again.

"But why trap me as a dragon?" she wanted to know. She wouldn't let it go and Regina didn't blame her, she deserved the answer.

"You were my weakness," she said and her voice was heavy with emotions. It wasn't an accusation or a plain justification but the truth, spoken from deep inside her heart. Maleficent took one of Regina's hands, tracing soft circles on her palm when Regina let her. "You have always been my weakness," Regina repeated and faced Maleficent, cupping her cheek with her free hand. "And you will always be," she whispered.

"You know me so well," Regina explained softly. "You've seen me at my worst, you've seen me when no one else did and you understood me," Regina whispered and leaned her forehead against Maleficent's, her breath hot on her face.

"I had known that I would've crumbled as soon as things got out of hand when you were around and I couldn't let that happen. I had to give it a try but I hadn't had the heart to leave you behind," she whispered and Maleficent couldn't even be mad; she understood.

"I've missed you," she whispered against Regina's lips and the brunette closed the distance between them without hesitation. She didn't think about possible consequences and the love she had just lost, the fact that she might regret this come morning; she just knew that she needed it right now. She needed to feel loved and kiss was soft and lingering, exploring familiar territory once more to see how far this would go. Regina's intentions had been clear from the moment their lips touched; she was vulnerable and lonely and there was hardly anything Maleficent would deny her. Not when her lips parted in silent pleasure, moaning softly against the sensitive skin of her throat. Regina kissed and sucked at her pulse, drawing the sweetest sounds from Maleficent. The blonde had her hand on Regina's bare thigh, slowly grazing the soft skin with her fingernails; sliding her fingertips over exposed skin until she shivered slightly.

Maleficent presses her lips onto Regina's again, pulling her into a messy kiss until she hummed approvingly, tilting her head back on a moan. She left Regina waiting and wondering when she rose and abandoned Regina for an instant.

"Don't look," Maleficent whispered into her ear, sending a shiver through her body. Regina gripped the edges of the bathtub with both hands, biting her lip. Her body tensed in anticipation, her heart hammering against her chest; her breath was uneven and every inch of her body trembled a little, waiting.

Maleficent watched her in silence; amazed.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered and watched Regina. It took all her strength to do what the blonde had asked of her; Maleficent knew that it would put Regina right at the edge. Her own fingers trembled a little when she took her clothes off, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. She discarded them and walked up to Regina, who was panting softly.

Maleficent had the overwhelming urge to kiss her breath away but placed feather-light kisses along her spine instead.

"I missed you," she whispered, letting her hands glide up and down the brunette's spine. "So much," she breathed against warm skin. She tugged at the towel, that was still wrapped around Regina, and let it fall down to her waist; she sat down behind Regina who sighed softly before she relaxed a little and leaned back into the blonde's arms. She felt her, skin on skin; laid her head on Maleficent's shoulder to pull her into a kiss.

Regina felt her nipples harden at the contact, aching for more. She put her hands on her knees to steady herself, bowing her head when Maleficent sucked the soft skin on her neck. Mal cupped her breasts from behind, squeezing gently at first; teasing the already sensitive nipples with two fingers, pinching them hard.

She parted her legs just a little, feeling the slick wetness that was starting to spread; Maleficent knew what Regina wanted and smiled against her shoulder. She was arching her back slightly, into the blonde's hands. She was getting impatient but Maleficent didn't want it to end just yet. She wanted to draw it out as long as possible, relish every sweet moment before it was over. She teased and squeezed her nipples until Regina whimpered softly, abandoning her breasts to find her wet and ready between her legs. Maleficent inhaled sharply against Regina's skin, her fingers slowly sliding through slick folds.

"Oh... yes," Regina whispered a little unsteady, squirming under her touch but Maleficent had no intention of giving her some sort of release, she was nothing but teasing at the moment while she ignored her own needs, throbbing relentlessly between her legs. She know she was soaked right through but that would have to wait. She let her fingers glide through the wetness slowly until her fingers are inside Regina. She feels the tension and the pleasure building but she only lingers for a few moments before she pauses her sensual assault, drawing a frustrated moan from Regina.

Maleficent has gone from boldly teasing to gently kissing her collarbone, sucking and nipping. There was a fine layer of sweat covering Regina's skin when Maleficent's fingers travelled along her belly and between her breasts; Regina slowly sucked her fingers, tasting herself and she wished that she could look at her while she did so. Maleficent was softly panting against her neck and Regina used the moment of distraction to slip from the embrace, slowly gliding into the water. She turned around with flushed cheeks and messy hair, looking up at Maleficent; she smirked Regina and moved a little closer to the edge. She parted her legs a little wider and Regina didn't waste a second, placing slow kisses along her inner thigh.

Kissing, sucking and biting her way to her aching clit, but that needed to wait. The blonde was panting and whispering under her raging breath and Regina smiled to herself because Maleficent had appeared a lot more composed then she truly was. She looked down at Regina with nothing but pleasure in her eyes, when she hooked her fingers under the waistband of her panties to get them out of the way. The blonde cried out in surprise, arching her back when Regina wasted no time and sucked her clit hard before she softly kissed it. She took her time running her tongue through slick and swollen folds, lingering at her entrance; Maleficent was whining and whimpering beneath her. She held on to her thighs, squeezing hard while she fucked her with her tongue.

"Oh God..." she hissed between heavy breaths, exhaling long and slow. Regina replaced her tongue with her fingers and Maleficent let out a frustrated, strangled moan at the loss of contact. Regina stroked her finger lightly over her swollen clit, looking up at the sorceress. Her light skin was glistening with sweat, her eyes closed and her face softly contorted with pleasure. She drew slow circles with her thumb, parting her, sinking two fingers inside again and again. She squeezed around her fingers and Regina grinned when Maleficent's hand combed through her hair, holding her hair off her face. She was encouraging her, silently pleading.

Regina lazily fucked her with her fingers while her tongue found its way to her clit, drawing the most wonderful sounds from her. Her breath was heaving, her voice low and raspy. Regina knew that she was close when her moans a cries had turned into soft whispers; things she couldn't understand but they seemed so familiar. Maleficent moved her hips even closer to Regina, trying to steady herself at the edge of the bathtub.

The blonde had stopped squirming and Regina felt the muscles around her fingers tighten in pleasure. She curled her fingers one last time, finding that soft spot that would push her over the edge. She pumped her fingers in and out, sucking her swollen clit.

"Gina... please," she begged; her breath was deep and slow. Regina sucked her clit one last time and Maleficent gasped and cried out. Her body tensed and her legs trembled. Regina kept sucking softly while Maleficent slowly came down from her orgasm.

"Oh God," Mal whispered, still a little unsteady. Without another word, she slid down into the bathtub, pulling Regina onto her lap. She pulled the brunette in a heated kiss, tasting herself on her lips; it was so overwhelming that she forgot where she was. For just a moment it felt like they were back at her Fortress before their little affair had ended. Maleficent had one hand wrapped around Regina's waist, keeping her close. The other one was stroking her cheek softly, resting at the base of her neck where her hair was slightly damp already.

She looked at the woman in front of her, too amazed to speak. For one secret moment they were nothing but long-lost lovers accidentally reunited. There was the lightest hint of a smile on the blonde's lips when she placed a soft, open-mouthed kiss on Regina's lips.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked quietly, more to herself then to Regina.

"Do you understand me now?" Regina whispered and leaned her head against the blonde's forehead.

"Yes, I do," she said softly but there was also a little bit of sadness in it. They both knew that it would be over soon; that it wouldn't last forever.

"The water is turning cold," Maleficent said after a few seconds. She sighed and looked at Regina. She knew exactly what to do and she didn't want to return to sad memories, what-ifs and things that would never happen.

"Is it?" Regina asked playfully. Maleficent had always preferred things a little... hotter. Literally. Regina watched as Maleficent moved her fingers slowly; suddenly Regina gasped in surprise, pressing her legs together. She whimpered at the sensation, squirming in Maleficent's arms. Her breath got a little deeper, heavier and Maleficent laughed. She cupped the brunette's face and pulled her into a kiss. Regina was still trying to get used to the water that had turned just a little bit too hot for her taste. Teasing though not enough to hurt her. Her nipples had hardened and the sudden changed and she had pressed her thighs together when the hot water had reached her already aroused clit, making her gasp. She felt the sweat tickle on her skin, slowly run down the sides of her face. There was steam everywhere, rising from the water. Her blood was rushing loudly in her ears, her heart beating furiously in her chest. She was so overwhelmed that she felt slightly dizzy.

She pulled away from the kiss, heavily panting. Her head tilted back on a soft moans that slowly turned into long and heady cries when Maleficent sucked and kissed her sensitive skin.

"Do you like it?" Maleficent whispered into her eyes, making her shiver.

"Yes..." Regina hissed when Mal's hand found its way between her legs. "Yes... right there."

She watched the beautiful woman squirm in her arms, biting her lip to keep her moans insight but Maleficent wanted to hear her. She wanted all of it, all these sweet sounds that she hadn't heard in such a long time. Whenever Regina hummed softly, keeping it inside, she moved her fingers a little harder and she would cry out in pleasure.

"That's it, love," Maleficent whispered when Regina held her tightly, her face buried in the crook of her neck. She was panting and whimpering, sucking and biting gently.

"Come for me," Maleficent whispered into her ear and that was all it took for Regina to fall apart. She cried out in pleasure, her moans echoing in the empty room. She was clinging to Maleficent, her nails digging into the soft flesh of her back. Maleficent knew she'd leave traces behind but she didn't mind. She held Regina, teasing a little until the shivers subsided her body was limp in her arms.

Regina wrapped her arms around Maleficent's neck, placing kisses on each corner of her mouth before she pressed a kiss on her soft lips.

"I missed you," Maleficent repeated once more, her arms wrapped around Regina. They both knew it would be over soon; they didn't want it to be but there's wasn't much they could do about it. Regina turned around in the blonde's arms, her back pressed against her. Maleficent wrapped her legs around Regina, keeping her firmly in place. Regina leaned back, her head resting on the dragon's shoulder. She was starting to get tired but she felt good were she was and she had no intention in changing that. For just the moment she didn't feel as lonely as she had before and she wanted it to last as long as possible. They didn't talk much, it didn't seem necessary and it reminded Regina of all those mornings that she had woken up like this; when they sun had just risen and Regina had relished in those moments before she'd been forced to go back to the life she had dreaded.

"You saved me," Regina whispered sleepily after moments of pure silence. "Back in the Enchanted Forest. You saved my life," Regina said, not expecting an answer. She was simply saying the truth out loud because she felt like she'd never told her so. "Thank you," Regina whispered and Maleficent laid her arms around Regina's shoulders, keeping her close. She placed a soft kiss on the crook of her neck and Regina knew she had understood.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! This will be the last oneshot for a little while since I'll be away for the summer. I still have quite a few ideas and I'm sure I'll be back with plenty more! See you in August x**


	12. Invincible

**New prompt: Maleficent saves Regina**

* * *

As the minutes passed in eery silence, Maleficent watched her chest rise and fall. The sound of her deep breaths were almost inaudible in the oppressing silence of the room. More than once she found herself uncertain, nervous even and she had to make sure that Regina was still alive.

The soft skin of her face was illuminated by the first rays of sunshine that have found their way through the clouds. She didn't notice it, didn't feel the warmth on her skin. She approached quietly, not wanting to wake her and instantly laughed at herself. A low chuckle escaped her lips, trying to suppress the uneasiness that was haunting her.

Carefully, she sat on the edge of the bed. Maleficent held her breath, afraid she might break her. She ignored the overwhelming urge to touch the brunette and regarded her silently. She wanted her to wake up, give everything if only she would open her eyes. It felt like she was at a complete loss when it came to the woman in front of her. It felt like yesterday when Regina had walked into the castle, asking for help. She never forgot that moment and how trashed she had been. The blonde had laughed at her for being so stupid and childish but Regina had turned out to be more powerful then she had ever imagined. She had saved her and she never forgot that.

_I never forgot her,_ Maleficent thought and took a slow, deep breath.

They had seen each other every now and then, whenever the King had left and she had always enjoyed her company. They had developed a friendship, something that had probably been a lot more but she couldn't find the right words to describe it back then. Mal couldn't be weak and neither could Regina but when they were together, safely hidden behind palace walls, she knew she was save and she trusted the queen with all her heart.

She looked at her again, willing her to wake up. She needed to know that she was okay and she needed answers. The sorceress wanted to know why it all had to happen and why Regina didn't talk to her. It made her furious and at the same time she felt the guilt weighing heavily on her shoulders. She had saved her but she'd let Regina down when she needed her most.

Maleficent felt helpless and it caused feelings she never knew she had. Slowly she rose from the bed, putting some distance between them. As she looked out of the window, shaking her head in disbelieve, she wondered again and again what she had missed. Had she been so busy with herself that she hadn't noticed what had been right in front of her?

_I used to be a powerful and feared sorceress and I have never been afraid of anyone,_ Maleficent thought.

At some point she had almost forgotten what it felt like to be afraid until everything had changed out of the blue only two days ago. The fear that now seeped through her veins was new, numbing her relentlessly. She had never known that feeling and didn't know how to deal with it, especially when it involved another person. Deep inside she knew that the only reason she was so afraid was because she cared about Regina.

Mal cared about her more than she had ever thought possible. They had not seen each other in a while and she had always played it down for some reason. She was not the kind of person to dwell on feelings and get emotional.

Or so she had thought.

She was still trying to understand but the only person that could give her answers remained unconscious. She looked at her, still sleeping soundly and felt the anger returning with the same questions she had asked herself before.

_Why didn't she talk to me? Why didn't I notice?_

_And why did she think I could live without her?_ She thought to herself and walked to the bed. She kneeled down in front of it, so close to her that she could the warmth radiating from her resting body.

„I need you to wake up," she whispered. „I know you can hear me, Regina. I need you to open your eyes," Maleficent waited, seconds passed by in anticipating silence but nothing happened.

She'll wake up when she's ready, a small voice inside her head reminded her.

_„Maleficent?"_

_She heard her own name, echoing off the deserted palace walls. _

Regina? _She thought and listened more carefully, rising from her chair. _

„_Maleficent?" that voice called again and with disappointment the sorceress noticed that it wasn't Regina and she wondered who would be brave enough to enter her castle without permission. _

„_I know you're here," that voice said. It sounded unsure, scared even. Maleficent quietly laughed to herself. She saw her from afar and regarded her for a second. She seemed tiny and out of place, cautious and scared even. Maleficent was certain that the woman didn't want to be here and yet she had entered the Forbidden Fortress. She wasn't anything like Regina when she had first disturbed Maleficent and asked for help. _

„_I need your help, please," she nearly begged and the sorceress smirked a little. She was certain that the poor thing must be terrified. She thought about her next move; walk in and face her or scare her a little more. She didn't want to waste her time with people who thought they had the right to invade her castle without asking. She should just scare the hell out of her and teach her a lesson. _

Didn't they learn anything? _Maleficent wondered and thought that she had inflicted fear on so many people that they would prefer to leave her be. Before she could make up her mind, something caught her eye and sparked her curiosity. The blonde woman was wearing a necklace with a sparkling pink pendant that could only be pixie dust. _

A fairy,_ Maleficent thought to herself when she noticed the wings on the woman's back. She took a deep breath and focused, re-appearing almost right in front of the stranger who seemed frightened and scared for an instant but she didn't back down. _

„_What do you want?" Maleficent asked slowly, putting as much anger into her words as possible. She had a reputation to keep up and she couldn't just give it up because of a stupid little fairy. „What makes you think I'm okay with you just entering my castle?" Maleficent said a little quieter and closed the distance between them. _

„_I… I… need," she said and tried to find the right words. _

„_You need to leave!" Maleficent said a little more intent. She didn't have enough patience for this and she needed her to leave. _

„_No," she said and took a deep breath. There was something about her that still caught her interest. „I… Regina needs your help!" she said and the sound of her voice alarmed the sorceress. The fairy was scared and yet she was here, asking for help and something told Maleficent that it was serious. If Regina didn't come to ask for help herself, something was wrong because she would never send anyone else. Not to Maleficent._

„_What?" Maleficent asked, more alert now. _

„_She needs your help, I don't know what else to do," the fairy said again. She seemed scared and there was something desperate about her that made Maleficent follow the request without a second thought._

She wrapped her arms around herself, fighting off the afternoon chill. Nothing had changed and she had paced the room impatiently, wondering what to do. She couldn't sleep because there were a thousand questions, too many voices keeping her awake before she had a chance to fall asleep. She laughed at herself, surely there were a few possibilities for her to solve that problem but she couldn't risk it. She had to be awake in case Regina woke up. She didn't want her to be alone when it happened. She had had endured enough loneliness already.

She had done horrible things; killed and inflicted pain and fear. She had been ruthless and cruel sometimes and she had thought that nothing could unsettle her like Regina had but what she found only two nights ago, following Tinker Bell's desperate plea, had terrified her.

After endless hours of pacing, Maleficent walked to the other side of the bed. Carefully laying down on the bed, faintly aware of Regina's presence. The sun was setting slowly, colouring the room in a lovely orange glow that reminded her of her own fire that was warming her from within.

_„She's in here," the fairy said and pointed to the door to her left. Maleficent had seen it before, she'd been here a couple of times but no one had ever found out. As much as she would love to rub it in the King's face, she couldn't make their friendship known for Regina's sake. Maleficent could only imagine what Regina would go through if he ever found out._

_She had never been fond of that man, feeling protective when it came to Regina but she also understood that Regina couldn't run away and leave it all behind. She took a deep breath and entered the room, feeling nervous. There was silence when she walked and she immediately felt that something was wrong. The air felt heavy and sticky, a distinct smell lingering in the air that made her flesh crawl and she immediately felt sick. She knew where it came from and her heart hammered against her chest. _

„_Regina," she whispered when she reached the bed. Her voice was more unsteady then she'd thought. She ignored the image in front of her, refused to acknowledge what had happened. She kept her eyes on Regina's face. „Regina," she said a little louder. „What have you done?" Maleficent asked and took Regina's face in her hands. The kind felt cold and sweaty beneath her palms; she looked too pale to be healthy. _

„_Hey," Regina whispered after a couple of seconds. She didn't keep her eyes on Maleficent, they were wandering and looking around. She had a faint, eery smile on her face. _

„_I'm right here," Maleficent said again. „Look at me."_

„_It's you," Regina whispered. „It's over," she whispered. _

„_What did you do?" Maleficent asked again, whispering more to herself. She shook her head, wincing at the sight of the blood that was visible to her. She didn't want to take a further look, she had seen enough. _

„_Its over," Regina whispered again and closed her eyes. It took a few seconds more for Regina to show any kind of reaction and Maleficent was starting to feel scared. _

„_I'll take you away from here," Maleficent said. She couldn't leave her behind, she had to make sure that she was okay. She needed to take care of her and keep her safe. She knew that she had to be strong for both of them, summoning all her strength to take them back to her castle._

It took her almost another day until she finally opened her eyes. It had felt like an eternity to her, wishing that Regina woke up and now that she finally opened her eyes, she was at a loss.

The blonde sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. She opened her eyes, looking around just like she had a few days ago. Maleficent wasn't sure whether she recognised her surroundings or not. For just an instant, she seemed terrified.

„You're safe," Maleficent reassured her softly. „No one is going to harm you," she said, wondering if she wasn't just reassuring Regina.

Regina looked at her for an instant, trying to find the right words before she turned her head away in shame. One by one, the memories returned and she couldn't bear looking at Maleficent.

„I'll get you some water," Mal said and left before Regina had a chance to reply. She wanted to give her some space, if only for a couple of seconds. When she returned, Regina was sitting in the bed. She leaned against the backrest, hugging her knees. She didn't look at Maleficent when she returned. She took the glass of water quietly, sipping a couple of times before she put it away.

„Regina," Maleficent said softly. It was a plea, filled with emotion and worry that touched Regina deep inside and considering her mental state at this moment, she didn't have any strength to set up her defences and fight it. The moment the blonde said her name, she felt the scalding tears burn in her eyes. She didn't know if she felt relieved because she had been saved or angry for the very same reason. At some point she had finally had enough courage to put an end to her misery and now she was here, alive and breathing.

„Look at me," Maleficent asked her and sat down beside her. She took Regina's hand, a wave of relief rushing over her when she didn't push her away.

„I can't," Regina whispered almost inaudible and shook her head. The tears were streaming down her face. All of a sudden she felt so stupid and ashamed and she didn't know if she could face her friend. „I…" she was at a loss. She couldn't find he right words to justify what she had done. A part of her knew that she didn't have to justify a thing but she also felt like she owed Maleficent some sort of explanation.

„I didn't know what to do," Regina whispered after a couple of seconds. „There was nothing left…" she spoke quietly with an unsteady voice.

„I was scared," Maleficent almost whispered in return. She didn't mean to judge the queen, to make her feel more guilty but she needed her to know that seeing Regina like this had terrified her more than anything she had ever felt before. „Do you know how I felt when I found you?" she asked through gritted teeth and her own anger subsided a little, her voice nearly cracking toward the end of the sentence. Suddenly, it caught Regina's attention. She had always relied on her friend's strength; she had seemed almost invincible and powerful that Regina had never really considered how deeply the sorceress cared for her.

„Look at me," Maleficent repeated, a little more demanding and when Regina finally faced the blonde she was certain there were tears glistening in her friend's eyes and it suddenly hurt to find out that her friend had been hurt just as much as she had been through all these years.

Carefully, Maleficent closed the distance between them and put her forehead against Regina's.

„I never meant to hurt you," she whispered and softly cupped the blonde's face with her hands. The closeness and the physical contact were soothing her, this was exactly what she had missed and needed for such a long time.

„I know," the dragon replied because she really did but she needed Regina, they needed each other. „You're free," Maleficent whispered when the truth dawned on her.

„What are you talking about?" Regina asked. She was tired and emotionally exhausted and it took her a moment to understand.

„You're finally free," Maleficent repeated and Regina understood. There would be nothing left behind when the King returned, a few reminders of a life long-gone. As far as they'd be concerned, Regina was dead and with that thought relief washed over her because she'd be free.


	13. Masquerade

**New DagonQueen prompt: Masquerade**

* * *

A dress. A Ball. A simple mask to hide it all.

A little bit of music and a never-ending dance. The music played only in the distance and yet it seemed so close, liberating her with every note that reached her ears; composing a perfect harmony with every step she took.

Slowly she walked through the crowd, lingering even. As graceful as the queen she was and yet she suddenly felt somewhat ordinary. Hidden behind a mask that took away all her insecurities and fears. For just a night she was one of them; indulging in the carelessness that swept through her castle. The faint laughter, the freedom and the common attraction that now reigned within the palace walls put her on the edge with anticipation and longing.

She wore a long and low cut black dress that revealed more then anything she had ever worn before, more than any Queen should reveal and that was the most exciting aspect of the night. Her hair fell loosely past her shoulders, soft curls framing her face. The freedom she felt when she put on the mask that night was almost intoxicating. Hidden behind a small piece, her identity was reduced to her body and nothing else. She was wandering among those people, carefree like all of them and although a fair amount of her guests had already recognised their Queen, they would know better than to point it out.

These nights were the only ones when they didn't have to be afraid, when the masquerade erased all etiquette and all kinds of morals that put people into their place on a normal day. She had needed this for such a long time and when the King announced that he would be gone for a while, Regina hadn't hesitated. This was her only chance to get just a little taste of freedom before the King returned and she'd be trapped inside that golden cage with all its rules and expectations. She put all that aside, feeling their eyes burn on her bare skin when she walked past. The air felt heavy and sticky, loaded with sweet temptations. Her heart hammered against her chest, made her feel light-headed when she climbed the stairs to sit by herself for just an instant to enjoy the extravaganza unfolding in front of her.

Regina throned above them; proud and graceful. She owned this one night and no one would ever take that away from her. She watched the dancers in the dim light, torches casting mysterious shadows through the ballroom. It was electrifying and thrilling, forbidden and arousing. Identities hidden behind masks, pleasure revealing itself in the darkness of the night.

It felt almost forbidden, a dirty little secret which made it taste even better. With a content sigh she leaned back and closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the sensation. Something inside her became restless, impatient even. The amount of wine she had already had seeped through her veins, putting her at ease and made her feel relaxed at the same time.

Voices mingled, people danced just a little too fast and the music swayed back and forth with the air that carried it through the castle. She had felt their eyes on her skin, knew what they had wanted but to her own disappointment she didn't want any one of them; not even to play with. What she had in mind was something, or someone, who'd make this secret and almost scandalous night perfect in every way. For a while she had been thinking of Maleficent, her slender body dressed in a long gown; her eyes piercing through the mask that hid her face. Regina had thought about it more than once and how exciting it would be to play with the sorceress while everyone was watching and no one would know.

She leaned into the cushions, her body slightly tensed in anticipation. It was hot and humid but she didn't care. She embraced that feeling, getting lost in the moment because no one would notice. Regina closed her eyes and thought of the sorceress' lips; taunting and sweet and how she'd love to kiss them. Right here with everyone's eyes following her every move. It would be her metaphorical middle-finger to the King. So obvious and yet protected by the secrecy of the night. Come morning, no one would dare talk about what happened the other night.

It was a forbidden but highly treasured experience that no one wanted to give up. The more she thought about it, the more she needed Maleficent. It made her excited and frustrated at the same time and she wondered why she hadn't invited her in the first place. She felt her skin crawl when she recalled some of their previous encounters; a secret kept within the walls of the Forbidden Fortress but tonight Regina wanted that to change. She pressed her thighs together, aware of the wetness that was starting to spread. She took a deep breath and sighed; this would be a long night.

„Having a ball my dear?" She heard a voice asking from a small distance. Regina knew that voice without taking a look, a smirk crossing her lips. She was certain that her appearance had given her away already. Her hair wasn't as perfect as it had been in the beginning, her cheeks were flushed and she'd had enough wine for both of them.

She looked up to find Maleficent waiting at the top of the stairs. Regina never took her eyes off the sorceress when she strode toward her gracefully. She was dressed in a dark, high-cut purple dress that easily outshone her other guests, her hair was framing her face with soft curls much like Regina's. Seeing that look on the dragon felt unusual but Regina liked it and no one would ever recognise her. Her beautiful face was hidden behind a mask that matched her dress with nothing but her light blue eyes shining through. Regina felt them on her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. She saw her own desire reflected in them.

„Enjoying it while it lasts," Regina said as nonchalantly as possible though the alcohol had its effect on her and Maleficent knew her too well not to know what was going and Regina already suspected that the sorceress had a pretty good reason to crash her party.

For an instant Maleficent wanted to be offended because she hadn't been invited but she'd let Regina have that one and she didn't really need an invitation, she was here after all.

„I see," Maleficent said and took the glass of wine from Regina. She sipped it slowly, never taking her eyes off the brunette. Regina tried not to break the eyes contact, suppressing the urge to let her eyes wander and sigh; giving away how much she wanted the other woman. She walked to the banister, surveying the on-going party while Regina found herself slowly undressing Maleficent with her eyes.

„I suppose the King's not home?" Maleficent asked without facing Regina. The sorceress seemed unusually quiet tonight and Regina assumed that her mind was occupied otherwise.

„What do you think?" Regina answered playfully and leaned back on her hands, laughing to herself. She instantly parted her legs, the stickiness between her legs reminded her of how much she wanted this. Her panties would be soaked by now, had she been wearing any at all.

„Did you just come here for a drink or is there something you want?" Regina asked, her voice a little quieter. Maleficent knew exactly what Regina wanted and she was relieved that her instincts had not betrayed her. She had been thinking of Regina, she had felt that urge to visit the brunette. Their bond had turned into something strong, something Maleficent had never considered possible and yet it astonished her every single time.

The blonde finished the glass of wine and turned to face the Queen. Quietly, she regarded the image in front of her. That beautiful woman, ready to break all the rules and re-define the game with her own. This was not the innocent woman that had once invaded her castle; such a young and sweet girl.

„Certainly not, my dear," Maleficent whispered and closed the distance between them; standing between Regina's parted legs she leaned in for a kiss. A soft and gentle touch that only lasted for an instant and left Regina waiting for more.

Maleficent slowly lifted Regina's chin with two fingers, a mischievous grin on her lips. Regina had seen that look before, the sparkle in her lovers eyes and it made her squirm with anticipation. She leaned forward to steal another kiss but the sorceress leaned back a little and put a finger on Regina's lips.

„A little impatient, aren't we?" Maleficent almost whispered in that seductive tone that would make Regina comply with anything.

„I have waited long enough," Regina replied and kissed the finger that was still on her lips. She regarded the sorceress intently, following her every move. The whole situation was having its effect on her and with every second her facade crumbled a little more, giving in to the passion and need. Regina wanted to treasure every second although her impatience was threatening to get the best of her. The tension between them was strong; the night was hot and Regina was drunk, intoxicated by lust and alcohol.

She kept her eyes on the dragon, never letting her lover out of sight when she leaned back on her elbows; her head tilted back on a soft chuckle. She felt calm and at ease, ready to do anything she pleased. She raised her leg; her bare foot touching the fabric of Maleficent's dress, revealing more skin with every inch she moved her leg. The sorceress admired her lover, amazed and pretty much turned on at the same time. As much as she'd love to fuck her hard and fast right to end her misery, she knew she'd rather enjoy prolonging this a little more.

„Afraid to get caught?" Regina asked with a grin when Maleficent looked back at the other guests below them. The music was still playing and no one would notice; for an instant Mal wondered if Regina wanted to get caught just to end her miserable life inside the palace.

„Oh you wish," Maleficent said and tossed her last doubts away. She could always put them all under a sleeping curse, she thought when she kneeled between the brunette's legs, hovering above her. She felt the heat radiating from her body and her own needs slowly overpowered her. She closed the distance between them in a single movement, crashing her lips onto Regina's in a messy kiss. Regina rose just a little to meet her half-way only to pull her down, just in case she changed her mind again. She wrapped her bare legs around the dragon, crossed her ankles behind her back. It felt good to keep her this close; her body immediately reacted to the friction. Maleficent's hot breath on her skin, as she slowly sucked that sensitive spot just below her ear drew soft moans from her parted lips and the blonde smirked against her skin.

Without wasting another second Maleficent left a trail of feather-light kisses behind until she reached her breasts that were only half-heartedly hidden by the fabric of her dress; there was a fine layer of sweat covering her soft skin. She freed her lovers' breast, teasing her already sensitive buds with her teeth without so much as a warning.

Regina arched her back off the cushions with a long, strangled moan.

„Shit," she whispered, squirming under the blonde. She felt the wetness spread on her bare thighs; hot and sticky, her aching core throbbing with pleasure.

Maleficent kissed and sucked her flushed skin until it drew soft moans from Regina; her nipples hardened almost painfully under the touches until Maleficent soothed with her tongue, ever so deliberate. It drove Regina crazy and for an instant she thought she'd come without having the dragon touch her were she really craved it.

She gripped the blonde curls with both hands when Maleficent lingered between her breasts before she let go and regarded her lover once more, knowing that Regina was about to fall apart. Regina felt the blondes soft hands glide along her bare legs, leaving goosebumps in her wake. A shiver ran through her body and she sighed. She kept her eyes closed, overwhelmed by the sensation. She still heard the music playing in the distance; people laughing and talking. Her blood was rushing loudly in her ears and the heat made her just a little dizzy.

Maleficent's hands travelled further up her thighs pushing up the dress as she did.

„Minx," Maleficent whispered when she noticed that Regina wasn't wearing any underwear. The slightest laugh escaped the brunette's lips between soft moans and Mal kissed her damp thighs before she teased her throbbing clit.

Regina drew in a sharp breath, squirming at the contact. She bent her knees and Maleficent held her firmly in place with her hands on her hips. She knew exactly what Regina needed and the night was still young. There'd be plenty of time for merciless teasing. Her tongue slid through wet and swollen folds, drawing the most delicious sounds from Regina. She felt her own core aching for release but it'd have to wait.

With every touch Regina squirmed a little less, her moans barely audible when her lips parted in silent pleasure and Mal knew that she was close. She looked at her lover and replaced her tongue with skilled fingers. She pushed two fingers inside and Regina's legs shivered with a soft whimper. She easily found that soft spot; she watched Regina intently while she moved her fingers. It only took an instant until Regina fell apart, her walls clenching around the blondes' fingers. Maleficent held her until she slowly came down from her orgasm. Without a word, she removed the mask from Regina's face and kissed her softly.

Regina still tasted herself on the dragon's lips; she felt the sweat on her skin, running down her chest between her breasts. Her dress felt damp and everything was sticky. Her vision was still slightly blurred when she finally opened her eyes. Mal looked at her with a triumphant but loving look on her face.

„Such a naughty girl," Maleficent whispered and slowly traced Regina's swollen lips with her tongue.

„Just wait and see," Regina whispered and pulled Maleficent closer for another messy kiss.

The music was still playing, the people still dancing and she knew this night was from being over.


	14. Jealous

The sorceress had led a pretty quiet life since she had been reunited with her daughter and the need for revenge slowly faded into the background. She had what she wanted: her daughter. Contrary to what some people believed she was okay with giving up the one thing that kept her going for so long. It hadn't been easy but she was settling into her new life and had been fairly busy with teaching her daughter everything she needed to know.

Maleficent knew she would never not be evil but maybe it was time to take a breath. It had been quiet around but word had it that a certain Evil Queen was now wrecking havoc in that sweet little town they called home. That alarmed Maleficent slightly. The last thing she knew is that the Evil Queen had been left behind in the Enchanted Forest, abandoned in a realm that was no longer their world. Regina had been doing so well and the thought unsettled the dragon a little. Ever since Regina had tried to fool the Queens of Darkness she had known that it was now a thing of the would, however, always be a part inside of her that reminded her of the person she had one been but the Evil Queen no longer reigned over her actions and thoughts. She wondered what to do, what would happen if she returned and saw for herself. After about three days her curiosity got the better of her and Maleficent had to see for herself.

She hadn't seen Regina in a rather long time, she would lie saying that she hadn't thought about her, missed her even. The brunette would always be a part of her life. For better or worse, they would always be connected on a level that only few will understand.

It was late by the time Maleficent entered the Mayor's office, she could've materialized her way in and popped up out of nowhere but she wanted to give Regina a chance and not startle her. Much to Maleficent's surprise the mayor's desk was indeed occupied by the infamous Evil Queen; a revenge-driven queen at the height of her evil glory. Her eyes shimmering with anticipation and excitement when she focused on her old friend and lover. It was a dangerous albeit stunning picture that Mal hadn't seen in years. And it told her that the Queen was up to no good.

„Well, well, well," the Evil Queen purred and leaned back with a mischievous grin on her face. „To what do I owe you the pleasure?"

Maleficent approached and regarded the woman in front of her. There was just the slightest thing about her that confused Maleficent, something wasn't quite right but the blonde couldn't put her finger on it; she remained cautious, ignoring her racing heart.

„Regina," she replied evenly. She still tried to figure out in what kind of mood the woman was and what the hell was going on. This was not the Regina she had parted with a while ago but not the Queen she had put up with in the Enchanted Forest either. Her instincts warned her.

„How about „Your Majesty"?" The Queen suggested with a low chuckle and Maleficent raised an eyebrow at her.

„I beg your pardon?" she said with feigned outrage. The Evil Queen ignored that mocking remark and rose from her chair, closing the distance between herself and the dragon. She knew that Maleficent wouldn't be intimidated by her and she certainly wasn't afraid but curious and the Queen thought she might as well have a little fun while it lasted.

„What do you want?" The Evil Queen almost whispered with all the charm she could summon, pulling the sorceress closer by her waist. She kept her firmly in place, breathing hotly against the blonde's lips.

Maleficent gasped slightly in surprise but quickly regained her composure, making no move whatsoever to get out of the Queen's personal space. She had invaded that more often than she could count and in so many pleasuring ways. A shiver ran down her spine at the ancient images that flooded her mind and awakened her senses.

Maleficent closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Though the woman in front of her seemed somewhat different from the woman she once loved, there was a certain familiarity about the smell that invaded her. That was most certainly Regina. The Queen. The young woman who had entered her castle, so innocent and pure. Maleficent smiled at the memory and tried to remain calm.

She reminded herself of the purpose of her visit and focused on the task at hand. She couldn't let the Queen manipulate her so easily. She couldn't give her the pleasure and Mal knew exactly what she wanted, it had been so obvious from the moment she had walked through that door. She wanted to have fun. Maleficent wasn't averse to the thought, it did indeed excite her and made her hot and bothered in all the right places, but it couldn't be that easy.

„I want to know what the hell is going on," Maleficent almost whispered against Queen's lips, their height difference certainly working in her favor, restoring a little of her composure while her insides slowly melted away.

„What are you up to?'"The blonde woman asked a bit more serious this time, remembering that they had somehow given up on the whole revenge thing.

The Evil Queen leaned forward, trying to steal a kiss from her former lover but Maleficent drew back. The Queen smiled. She didn't mind playing a little. She was quite certain that Regina had some sort of protection spell on the office, that's what she would've done, and it was simply a matter of time until her other half would be aware of an intruder and show up.

„Since when do you ask so many questions?" She decided to play along a little. There were times when they didn't need any words at all. They had spent hours in each others company without a single word being said; hours of blissful serenity while their lives were falling apart around them.

„Last time I checked the Evil Queen was gone."

„I will never be gone," she hissed sharply but quickly regained her composure. She cupped Maleficent's face with both hands and the blonde woman raised an eyebrow at her, focussing her intensely; looking for Regina.

„What happened?" Maleficent asked once more when they heard footsteps down the hall but neither moved from their position.

„Queenie!" Regina called furiously before entering her own office. She was done with her other half causing chaos in her town.

She had not given it all up and worked so hard to have her tear it all apart. This had to end, sooner than later. The moment Regina walked through the door she pulled Maleficent down into a hot, searing kiss. The sorceress was too stunned and taken aback to react, her mind slowly processing the scenario in front of her.

„What the hell?" Regina said and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her former lover kiss the Evil Queen.

Or vice versa. She wasn't sure and it didn't matter. She felt a slight pang of jealousy in her gut and nearly rolled her eyes. Was she really jealous of her other half? It was herself for God's sake. The Evil Queen let go and took a step back, grinning mockingly.

„Ups! see you love," she said with a look at Regina before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina groaned in frustration and laid her face in her hands, taking a deep breath.

„Care to explain that?" Maleficent asked calmly, after clearing her throat. She approached Regina this time; this seemed more like the woman she had loved deeply once. Regina took a deep breath, for an instant she had almost forgotten that Maleficent was here.

„Regina?" The dragon asked softly and the brunette sighed.

„It's... Complicated," she started, trying to find the right words.

„I usually handle „complicated" very well," the blonde said with a smile and stepped closer. She touched Regina's chin softly with her fingertips, raising her head to face her. It was a simple gesture and yet so intimate and familiar.

„Enlighten me," Maleficent demanded gently.

Regina sighed again, her resolve slowly crumbling in the presence of the one woman who always affected her most in any possible way. She felt the exhaustion of the previous months wash over her; the heavy burden on her shoulders, the ancient fight she was slowly growing tired of, the distant grief that she had pushed far away. The person she had wanted to get rid off most was now livelier than ever and it was draining Regina of all her strength. Before she knew what she was doing she laid her arms around the blond woman, her head resting on the other woman's shoulder.

She felt something inside of her break when Maleficent held her tightly. The soothing presence of the woman she trusted most broke her defenses and she felt the tears dwell in her eyes. She almost hated herself for being so emotional but she couldn't help it and Maleficent didn't ask any further questions.

„Oh dear," Maleficent whispered in her ear and held her tightly.

They spent quite some time in each other's arms, reveling in a long-lost comfort. It took Maleficent by surprise, it certainly hadn't been what she had anticipated when she came here but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

„Just breathe," she reminded Regina when she felt her body tense. She was concentrating so hard not to cry and let her emotions take over. Maleficent knew that this wasn't easy for Regina. No matter what had happened, or what she had done, she wouldn't judge her now. After a couple of minutes in comforting silence Maleficent broke the embrace and looked at the woman in front of her. She always knew how to break a certain tension and Regina loved her for it.

„Now tell me, was that really jealousy I saw?" There was a cheeky grin on her lips, she knew Regina well enough and had seen that look before. Regina knew exactly how ridiculous it was and that amused Maleficent more than ever.

„Certainly not!" Regina lied, knowing that the dragon would see right through it.

„Oh yes it was," Maleficent teased her, enjoying this. She tilted her head back and chuckled softly.

„It's not funny!" Regina said but couldn't keep the smile out of her protest, she had been called out.

„Regina, love," Maleficent said and looked at her friend. „You are aware that it was you, right?"

She didn't wait for an answer. She still had a few more questions. „What kind of wicked spell have you been messing with to have two of prancing around town?"

Now that she said it out loud Maleficent briefly realized the possibilities of this situation. She had been pretty happy with Regina and now there were two around… she allowed herself to get lost in that imagination for an instant but it somehow seemed wrong on so many ways.

„I wanted to get rid of her," Regina explained, sounding utterly defeated. „I didn't want her to be a part of me any longer," she tried to justify her decision, knowing how ridiculous it sounded all of a sudden. „I killed her, crushed her heart but… it didn't kill her," she said and looked lost somehow.

„She didn't die," Maleficent said after a moment of silence. „Because you are still alive," she looked at Regina and they both knew that truth, she was simply the first one to say it out loud.

„She's been at her worst behavior recently," Regina said. „I should've kept her locked up inside of me."

„You balanced her out," Maleficent said.

„I don't know what to do," Regina almost whispered, stepping closer to Maleficent once more.

She suddenly missed her warmth and the physical contact. „And what were you doing in here, kissing her anyway?" she asked because she couldn't let go.

„I'm innocent," Maleficent said and raised her hands in defense; they both laughed at the irony of that statement. „That little minx took me by surprise but I did notice there was something off about her," Maleficent said.

She reached out and touched Regina's cheek, the brunette gently leaning into the touch. The dragon pulled her closer once more.

„I always want to kiss you," she whispered against Regina's lips, smiling at the shiver that ran through her body.

„How about we take care of your little problem tomorrow, I do have something else in mind now," she whispered and pulled Regina in for a kiss before they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


	15. Night Time

**A/N: This is basically just PwP. Picks up right after chapter 14.**

* * *

They changed locations in the blink of an eye and Regina barely had time to get lost in the kiss before they were taken away from her office. A part of Regina immediately hated herself for allowing Maleficent to get to her so easily. Things had been tense ever since Maleficent had returned and then she was gone again to be with her daughter and Regina thought she'd be okay with that, she was for quite some time, and now it seemed like the sorceress had never been gone at all; like they had never left the comforting confines of the Forbidden Fortress where they had spent the nights together.

„We really shouldn't…" Regina whispered a little breathless once she willed herself to break the kiss. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her pupils dilated with arousal and the sticky, warm feeling between her legs certainly gave her away.

„The doesn't mean we can't," Maleficent whispered with that mischievous undertone that would make Regina agree to almost everything. She smiled at the woman in front of her; they both knew that they wanted it more than anything. Regina looked at the dragon and the slightest shade of purple flashed in her eyes. Suddenly her nerves tingled in anticipation. She bit her lip and took a deep breath; Maleficent was right and she had nothing to loose after all.

She smiled against her lovers lips when Maleficent moved forward, pushing her gently against the wall. Regina knew they must be at her place, she had never been here before and Maleficent seemed pretty much at ease. A soft sigh escaped her lips when she parted them, allowing the dragon to deepen the kiss. She cupped Regina's face with both hands, trapping her lover between her own body and the wall but she didn't seem to mind. Regina found herself growing a little impatient when she failed to unbutton Mal's shirt.

„Now that's better," she whispered when their clothes disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Magic did have its advantages sometimes; Regina looked at the woman in front of her, dressed in nothing but black lingerie and wondered why they ever stopped having sex. She reached out and pulled Maleficent back to her, a shiver running down her spine when she felt her skin on skin. Maleficent leaned against Regina, one arm resting on the wall above her head. She had almost forgotten how good Regina's boobs felt against her own, she felt her nipples harden beneath the soft fabric, her clit already aching with the need for attention. She looked at Regina, their faces only inches away from each other, and slowly touched her lips with her tongue until Regina moaned quietly at the contact. She tilted her head back and Maleficent slowly kissed her way down her throat, cupping her boobs through the dark fabric before she pulled the bra aside, flicking her tongue over the already sensitive nipples and Regina gasped out in surprise.

She looked down at Maleficent, holding onto her while her hands tangled in her lovers hair. The dragon took her sweet time sucking Regina's nipples one by one, knowing it would drive her crazy. She drew the most delicious sounds from Regina; the soft moans going straight to her own core but she tried to resist the urge to touch herself now. She rose from her position, softly touching the wet fabric of her panties along the way and Regina immediately parted her legs a little wider.

„That's what you want, right?" Maleficent whispered against her throat, sucking her the pulse point behind her ear and slowly let her hand slide beneath the fabric of Regina's panties. She found her wet and ready just like she had imagined. Her skilled fingers slid through wet and swollen folds, trying not to touch her aching clit.

„Shit, yes," Regina hissed and winced with frustration when Mal withdrew her hand though quickly replacing it with her thigh and their height difference certainly worked in Regina's favor.

„Such a naughty girl," Maleficent whispered put a finger on Regina's lips. The image of Regina sucking her own juices of her own fingers almost drove her crazy. The Queen let herself slide down a little, leaning onto Maleficent to increase the friction on her aching center. She put an arm around Regina to hold her close, teasing her with her fingers every now and then.

„Don't stop," Regina begged and Maleficent smiled again.

_Always so impatient, _she thought. She made quick work of liberating Regina off her bra, cupping those wonderful breasts with her hands; Regina arched her back into the touch. She almost got lost in the moment when Mal put her hands down her panties, finally touching and teasing her swollen clit. She felt a shiver running down her spine, forcing herself to open her eyes to look at the dragon. Regina reached behind her lovers' back to unclasp her bra and leaned forward to tease her nipples before Mal had a chance to distract her again.

Mal held her in place, holding her hair aside so she could watch. This was exactly what she needed and Regina's tongue made her moan with building pleasure. Before the brunette had a chance to go any further Mal spun her around, pressing her into the wall.

„Spread your legs," she whispered and placed a kiss on her lovers neck. Regina complied immediately, a shiver running through her body. Maleficent's hand took its sweet time, traveling down her spine before she reached between her legs.

„Fuck," Regina hissed and closed her eyes when she felt two fingers inside her pussy, fucking her slowly. She felt Maleficent's hot breath on her cheek, her boobs pressed against her back and she knew she couldn't take much more than this. She wanted to come right now, every fiber of her body was on fire and something told her that this night would last a while. She listened to Mal's own quickening breath and allowed herself to let the pleasure consume her with every touch.

Regina reached behind herself, putting a hand in the dragon's neck to pull her down for another kiss when her body shivered as she came on Mal's hand. She felt her walls clench around her lovers fingers, her knees growing weak for a moment and it took her only an instant to regain her composure.

She turned around, her mind still feeling a little cloudy but before she knew it she kneeled in front of the dragon, who sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the other woman with nothing but pleasure and pure admiration.

She caressed Regina's cheek, putting her aside when she placed feather-light kisses on the inside of her thighs. She smelled her arousal and it drove her crazy. Regina hooked both hands in the waistband of her black panties and pulled them off Maleficent slowly, her center glistening with fresh arousal. Regina wanted to tease her, feel her shiver beneath her and taste her.

Slowly she let her tongue slide through swollen folds, drawing the softest moans from the blonde. She leaned back on her elbows, watching Regina going down her. Taking her sweet time, Regina had no intention to end this any time soon and abandoned her lovers aching clit, kissing her way up her perfectly flat tummy. Maleficent pulled her down in a hot and searing kiss, tasting herself on Regina's lips.

Regina sat on Mal's lap, embracing her for a deep kiss before the blonde turned them both around, putting Regina beneath her. The brunette reached between her legs, slowly touching herself while Maleficent watched.

„You like this?" Regina almost whispered in a low voice and Maleficent leaned in to tease her nipples, squeezing her boobs just a little too hard and Regina moaned out loud.

„You have no idea," Mal whispered between another kiss and Regina turned around again to finish what she had started earlier. She sucked her clit a little less gentle this time, making the blonde arch her back in pleasure. Her right hand was playing with her own boobs while the other held on to Regina, squirming beneath her with building pleasure.

Regina looked at her while she teased and pleasured her most sensitive spot. Always so confident and full of poise she enjoyed nothing more than seeing her fall apart. Maleficent was squirming beneath her, her lips slightly ajar as her face contorted with pleasure. She continued to pleasure her with her fingers and her tongue, knowing the she was about to break.

„Oh fuck," Maleficent hissed under her breath. She put both her hands in Regina's hair, holding her tightly in place as she moaned softly. „Yes, right there."

The blonde cried out in pleasure, arching her back as the orgasm washed over her. Regina kept teasing her with her tongue until Mal squirmed beneath her, gently pulling away; completely overwhelmed. Regina laid her head on Mal's chest, feeling her heart beat furiously. She felt her own blood rush in her ears, every nerve in her body humming in anticipation. She knew she would never be tired of this, of those quiet moments of recovery after destruction. She would never be tired of Maleficent and the way she made her feel, especially not after being apart for so long.

Regina knew there would never be another person that would make her feel so good as the woman she was kneeling over while she pleased her with her tongue and Regina had lost track of the many time she had come already. Every part of her body was aching with pleasure and exhaustion, she was tired and alert at the same time; seemingly unable to think but it didn't matter any longer.


End file.
